Enenra
by scarlet tribe
Summary: The enenra is a Japanese spirit that lives in bonfires and takes a human form of smoke. It is said that only the pure of hearts can see them.
1. Chapter 1

A small child sat near a small fire that he struggled to keep going. The rain poured down on him and his little fire, as if determined to snuff it out. He held his robe over his head and over his fire.

"Please don't go out." He begged as he tried to feed it more wet wood, only making the situation worse. "Please don't go out." He begged again, desperately, his voice staring to crack. He was so cold and scared. He could hear noises surrounding him getting closer. He could smell the demons nearing him and he knew he could do nothing to stop them.

As the light and fire faded, the noises and smells grew closer and the boy began to cry, terror and cold making him shake. He begged the fire one more time to stay lit. He watched as the flame shrunk until it looked as if it was just a match before doing something unexpected and completely against nature.

Without warning, the fire erupted, startling the boy, making him fall back onto his hands. He watched in awe as the fire grew and swirled around him and the clearing, illuminating the dark forest, burning the demons who had gotten to close and fending off those who were thinking of coming closer. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he could see the smoke of the fire begging to solidify and condense in the middle of his little fire that was now the raging flame. A figure began to form. First he saw the hands and arms, outstretched and waving around, directing the flame. The arms connected to strong shoulders and a slender neck that reached up to a fierce face, with gold eyes blazing. Her hair was red and wild, curling like the smoke that made her.

The woman stepped from the fire and attacked any who came near. She hissed and growled and flung fire until those who were still alive retreated back into the dark forest. She never stopped moving until she was sure they were safe.

She turned on the balls of her feet and saw the small boy sitting, staring, his mouth hanging open in awe. Her golden eyes calmed and a soft smile formed. With a smile, her face was softer, her cheeks round and full. She was pretty. And nude. The small boy looked away blushing. She paid his discomfort no mind as she knelt in front of him and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Hey, lady!" The boy shouted as he struggled against her. She held him tight and he could help but to relax against her. She was warm and soft and smelled faintly of smoke. He could feel his hair and clothes drying where her skin touched them. Her hand ran through his hair and he couldn't help it when his eyes closed. She hushed him and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep, little boy." She said to him gently. "No harm will come to you so long as I am here, sleep." She repeated this softly until he had no more energy left to struggle against her. He fell asleep in the woman's arms and slept soundly, comforted by her smell and her warmth.

When he woke the next morning, he found the rain had ceased, but he was under a little lean-to. He frowned in confusing and rolled onto his side and sat up. He saw a fire before him and saw the woman crouching next to it. He saw her in profile and saw she was eating an apple and poking something she had over the fire. He sniffed and smelled the fish cooking. She must have heard him, because she turned to him with a smile.

"Good morning, little boy." She said to him. He blushed and looked away.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He shouted, embarrassed for her. The woman blinked and looked down before looking back at him.

"I don't need any." She answered, confused. "I'm warm enough, why would I need any?"

"Because you can't just walk around naked!" He argued. "Go find something to wear!" He told her.

"Why?"

"Because that's what people do!" He argued, still not looking at her. There was silence and he wondered if she was still staring at him. After a moment, he heard a bag being ruffled through and the sounds of someone pulling on clothes. He looked out of curiosity and found her standing in black hakamas with a white under shirt and a large grey coat that seemed more like a blanket. She held up her arms, confused. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, no you're wearing it wrong." He said and marched over to her. She crouched down so he could reach. He rearranged the coat and found it was long enough to reach her knees. The sleeves were loose and her hands peeked out from the long sleeves. She scowled, not liking the feeling of being trapped. "There. That will have to do for now." He said and the woman smiled at him, shaking her head before plopping her hand on his head.

"Thank you, little boy." She said. He pushed her hand away and frowned.

"It's not little boy!" He shouted. "It's Inuyahsa!" He corrected, but she didn't sseem to listen. As he was shouting, she stood and walked back over to the fire, waving a dismissing hand at him.

"yeah, sure. Come eat." She said and sat down, looking over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha frowned but joined her by the fire, sitting next to her. She shoved a stick into his hands that had a fish on it. He took it and began to eat. Once he was done she gave him another. This kept happening until the fish was gone, five total. He fell back, full and content. He lay there and realized she hadn't eaten any fish. She gave it all to him, opting to eat the apples. He sat up.

"Hey, why didn't you eat any fish?" he asked ,starting to wonder if his trust was misplaced. Did she poison it? Was she going to kill and eat him?

The odd woman looked at him, eyebrows raised, and swallowed her bite of the apple.

"I don't like fish."


	2. Chapter 2

Enenra 2

Inuyasha wandered through the woods, the enenra behind him, humming and taking the time to smell flowers.

"Why are you following me?" He stopped, turning around to look at her. She paused and blinked at him.

"Didn't you want me to?" She asked. He tched.

"Why would I want you following me around?" He asked, shouting. "You're just a weird lady who came out of a fire!"

"I'm Enenra." She told him with a smile. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and Enenra sighed. "Fine, goodbye little boy." She waved goodbye and to Inuyahsa's surprise, she began to fade away, smoke wafting away on the breeze. The wind rustled the tress around him and Inuyasha found himself alone once more. He smiled to himself and began walking. It was quiet in the woods, and a little lonely. Maybe he shouldn't have sent her way like that.

Inuyasha continued to wander down the path until he came to a village. He considered going around it, not wanting to be bothered by anyone, but his stomach grumbled. He was hungry. HE looked at the people bustling about and saw a few men in armor, soldiers. He receeded back into the woods quickly. The last thing he needed was to be attacked again. He kept walking.

Night had falled and Inuyasha tried to make a lean to, like how Enenra had but he wasn't as good at is as he would have liked. At least it wasn't raining.

After the lean to was finished, he gathered small twigs and sticks to build a fire. After about an hour of swearing and fighting with it, he finally had it lit. At least he would be warm, even though he was hungry. Inuyasha sat there, staring at the fire until his eyes drifted shut. When he opened his eyes again, he saw someone had added logs to the fire and more fish was cooking. He sat up, alarmed and looked around. No one was to be seen. All that remained was the scent of smoke and a warm feeling on his cheek.

He reached out and grabbed the fish slowly, waiting for someone to come out and attack him. He hesitantly took a bite.

"You can come out, you know." He called out to the woods. He heard a laugh before Enenra landed right next to him in a crouch, startling him enough to jump and swear.

"You shouldn't swear so much, little boy." She teasingly scolded. Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm not a little boy." He growled. Enenra tilted her head and stood next to him. She pointed out that his head barely reached her ribs. Inuyasha sat back down with a grunt. She giggled and sat next to him.

"I'll stop calling you little when you are taller than me." She offered as she munched on an apple. They sat there, quietly eating as crickets chirped around them. Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Why did you come back?" He asked quietly.

"you looked hungry." She answered. Inuyasha scowled.

"Everyone else ignores me when I'm hungry." He told her. "Some people even attack me for it. So why do you help me?" Enenra looked at him with sorrow, understanding, and a little confusion.

"Little boy," She said, gaining his attention. "You asked for my help."

"When?"

"When you asked the fire to stay." She explained to him. He looked at her confused. "You asked me to stay. I am made of the fire. Besides, you're adorable and fun to tease." She added with a smile and stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Enenra, you're weird."

When the sun rose the next morning, Inuyasha woke up under his lean to and saw Enenra sitting by the fire still. She was awake. Does she ever sleep? He wondered as he stood. She looked at him and smiled.

"Where to now?" She asked. Inuyasha looked away. "What's wrong?" She frowned.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you go home?" She asked. He didn't answer so she asked again. "Where is your home?"

"I don't have one, ok?" He shouted at her. She looked at him, startled.

"Not even a family?" He didn't look at her. She looked at the fire in thought and chewed on her apple. She was silent until she finished her apple. Once she finished, she put out the fire and started walking. Inuyasha was a little surprised since she usually followed after him. He ran after her, confused.

"hey, wait!" He called to her as he caught up. "Where are you going?" He asked. Enenra looked at him with a smile.

"I'm going home." She told him. "to our home."

"Our home?" He asked, scowling, "we don't live together."

"Not yet." She admitted, "would you like to live with me?"

"Live with a weirdo like you?" He asked, mockingly. "No thanks, lady." He huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Enenra only smiled to herself and kept walking. Inuyasha didn't follow at first, the but farther away she got, the more his anxiety grew. He didn't want to be left alone, he was tired of sleeping in lean to's. How much longer could he survive out here? And she was so warm. He began to follow her, but not too closely. He was wary of her still. Was she serious? Was she really going to let him live with her? Does she live with others? Are there other Enenras? Other Demons? Are there humans? Would they hate him too?

These thoughts plagued him as they walked in silence. Enenra could feel the anxiety and fear rolling off him in waves and she didn't mention it. She new anything she could say wouldn't quell his fears. The boy had most likely been persecuted since birth. He was a half breed and she could smell the human in him. He was in for a rough life, but the least she could do was to help him grow up strong enough to face the world.

They walked in silence for hours, not stopping to eat. Enenra knew there was a stream nearby that had plenty of woods around them. It would be a perfect location for a small home. Inuyasha would have to help her build it. It'll be good for him, learning how to build a home. It will teach him to respect it, too.

The sun was starting to sink when they reached the stream. Enenra stood with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Inuyasha stood next to her and looked at the creek. Then he looked at her and back at the creek.

"Why did we stop?" He asked. She gestured around her.

"This is our new home!" She explained. "Now, let's get to building!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a little irritated.

The two worked until late in the evening. Once the sun actually went down, she sent him to the creek to catch fish for dinner. She wasn't going to eat it, but he needed food. She finished the little shack they would sleep in for the night. Tomorrow she planned on making it a little more livable. For now, she built a fire and cooked the fish for Inuyasha. She used the grey top as a blanket for him. He ate enough of the fish to fall asleep right after eating. She through the top over him and witched him sleep. She had no idea how to raise a child. She only really knew how to take care of herself, but even so, he would be better off with someone than alone.

As the week went on, Enenra and Inuyahsa built the house large enough to fit them. There was a raised floor to keep them dry and off the earth. There was a small section in the middle for a fire. There were no windows but there was a doorway. There was a village near by where the two of them would go. She would trade fish for cloth that day and used most of it for the doorway to keep the warmth in.

They began making the place home. Enenra would go into the woods to gather herbs and plants for food or medicine. She would often take Inuyasha, teaching him wich plants were safe to eat and wich were dangerous. She would often help him catch fish in the creek near their home. He would gather firewood every day while she gathered the plants. Every so often, she would go into the nearby village to trade for cloth and food. Sometimes Inuyasha would accompany her.

When she first began taking him to the village with her, he was nervouse, terrified at times, but he hid it well. Except for when he walked next to her. He would walk so close, closer than her own shadow. She smiled softly at him and didn't mind. After a few trips, a few of the village children began to recognize him and got the courage to go up to him.

Inuyasha was standing next to Enenra while she spoke with another adult, trading some herbs for something. He wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused on the small gaggle of kids his age that were off to the side, pointing at him and whispering. He looked away and up to Enenra, hoping she would hurry so they could leave.

His heart was racing and he was tense. He dropped his head a little, hiding behind his bangs. He hoped quietly they would leave him alone. His heart beat was so loud, it filled his ears and he could barely notice anything around him. _Leave us alone, leave us alone._ He hoped to himself quietly.

A small tug on his sleeve startled him. He turned around and saw a girl about his age looking at him. She had a small, hopeful smile on her face. He looked at her confused. He looked up to Enenra who smiled at him, having stopped the conversation to listen in.

"Can you play with us?" She asked him. "We don't have enough people for our game." Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He frowned. What game?

"I don't know how to play." He told her. She only smiled bigger and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from his safe space.

"That's ok! We can show you!" She cheered at him and dragged him away. He looked back to Enenra who smiled at him and waved him on. She was completely at ease and this calmed him. If she was this relaxed, surely he could be safe?

Enenra smiled and watched Inuyasha get dragged off to play with the kids. She turned back to the lady she was speaking with, apologizing. She would take her time, let him play. And when the sun began to set, she called to Inuyahsa, waving him over to go home. He waved goodbye to everyone and ran over to Enenra, a large smile on his face. He stopped before her, hands on his knees, catching his breathe. As they walked home, he told her about everyone he had met, and especially told her about the game he had played. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Enenra listened to him chatter away happily. When they reached the little hut that had become their home, she lit the fire and began cooking. She placed the two small mats she had traded for on the floor, their new beds, and put away the extra food and herbs in their proper containers that she had gotten the week prior. As the sun set, she and Inuyasha ate and Inuyasha only stopped talking when he went to sleep.

For weeks after, Inuyasha would beg to accompany her to the village, a chance to see his friends. She would have him help her carrying things to the village and then let him go play. She would take all afternoon to run errands, allowing him time to play, to be a child. At home, he wouldn't stop talking about his friends, the village gossip they told him (which amused her to no end), but he would work hard, gathering as much wood as he could, always trying to grab larger pieces, fishing for hours to make sure he had plenty to eat and maybe even trade. And every week, he would go play with his friends. This continued long into the colder months. Food became scarcer, it was harder to fish, and there were less herbs to pick, especially once snow came. Inuyasha and Enenra would go into the village more often, trading what they could for things to make clothes out of. She would sew at home and Inuyasha would help people build or fix their homes. In return the people would trade them food, often times more than they agreed on. Most of the people in the village knew they were poorer. But even though they were poor and had little, they had enough, and they were happy.

As spring came, the snow melted and plants grew and bloomed. The fish became more plentiful and Inuaysha would have more time to play. One day, on their way home, Inuyasha was silent. Enenra was worried and tried to ask him about it. He wouldn't say anything to her.

Dinner rolled around and Inuyasha was still quiet and brooding. She left him alone until he wanted to talk. She had asked earlier and it got her no where. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

"Enenra." He called to her, "Where did you learn how to fight?" She paused and frowned.

"I learned through experience." She answered, "why do you ask?" Inuyasha was silent for a small while until he slammed his bowl down and stood up.

"I need you to teach me!" HE shouted. "Teach me how to fight!" Enenra was startled.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I need to know! I have to protect my friends!" He shouted, frustrated. Enenra grew even more confused.

"Protect them from who, Inuyasha?" she asked, "What happened?" He sat down in a huff and faced away from her. Enenra sighed, trying to remain patient, but she was worried. "Inuyasha?"

"From the older kids." He admitted quietly. "They walk all over us an none of us can stand up to them." Enenra listened quietly, relieved it wasn't anything more serious. She sat there quietly, sipping her soup from the bowl. She probably should teach him how to defend himself. It would do him good. Besides, what if something were to happen to her? "Hey! So are you going to teach me?!" He shouted at her. She sipped her soup some more before answering.

"Finish your dinner." She told him. "And then get some sleep. I will start teaching you tomorrow." She was startled when he launched over and hugged her. He wasn't one for affection so she was thrown off a little. After a few moments, she hugged him back, smiling. He thanked her several times before wolfing down his food and trying to sleep. She chuckled at him and continued eating.

The next morning, she woke him up before dawn. He had to gather wood until the sun came up. Afterwards, she gave him breakfast before teaching him a few basic moves that she found useful. Most of them were ways to avoid being hit, or blocking. He didn't seem to care for those. She took her time teaching him, making him repeat every move. She would teach him every day, getting tougher and tougher. They would practice every day, every week, and then go about their chores. Eventually, when they went to the village after a few weeks, Inuyasha tried to stand up to the bullies, but they outnumbered him. He didn't let them see him cry, and he refused to let Enenra carry him on her back. He had a bruise on his cheek and a fat lip, and a few bruises all over, but she was proud of him. He was flattered, but determined. He started practicing harder, waking up earlier, waking her up earlier (much to her dislike) and every night he would fall asleep, exhausted. Every week he would face the bullies head on and every week he would fail. Enenra never stepped in. This was his fight and it would do nothing for him if she stopped it. She hated seeing him get thrown to the ground every time, but she admired his ability to get back up and keep trying. They practiced all summer, Inuyasha never giving up, when finally, when the leaves began to change colors, he over powered the older kids who had gotten comfortable, underestimating him. He kicked them to the dirt and scared them off. Enenra was so proud of him. And his friends hugged him. The next week, the same kids tried to bully them, and not only did Inuyasha stand up to them, but so did his friends. He came home with bumps and bruises, but smiled the whole night. And then next day, he woke up again to keep practicing.

As the leaves turned, the warm summer began to come to an end. Enenra tried to gather as much as she could through the week to trade for warmer cloth. She needed to sew Inuyasha new clothes. He was growing quickly and no long fit the winter clothes from the previous winter. She also traded for lots of dried meat that would store easily, giving them some meat for the colder months. Once again, Inuyasha was quiet on the way home. She let him be, trusting he would come to her once more. When they arrive back home, he just went and sat by the creek. Usually he would help her cook or hang out inside with her, sharing the gossip of the week. She grew more concerned when he barely spoke during dinner. He looked confused and worried but she didn't want to pry. After dinner was finished, she through some wood on the fire as he settled into bed. She wasn't sure how much time passed before he spoke.

"Enenra?" he asked. She looked over to him, finding his gold eyes watching her. "Is that your name?" He asked. She hesitated.

"I am an Enenra." She stated. "I was once a human who died by fire."

"But what is your name?" He asked, sitting up. "I've known you for more than a year now, why haven't you told me your name?" He asked, growing more and more frustrated. Enenra sighed and looked at him. Inuyasha was no longer the scared, hungry little boy she found in the woods. He had grown taller, stronger. Fear no longer ruled him as it once had.

"I will tell you my name, but you must keep it secret, little boy." She teased. "Most never learn the name of an enera. With it, you can summon me through any fire, I will hear your call." Inuyasha nodded, understanding. She sighed and faced him. "My name, my human name, is Miho."

"Miho." He said quietly, testing it out.

"Be careful with my name, never give it away." She told him seriously. Inuyasha nodded and settled back down. Silence enveloped them for a small while before he rolled over, facing away form her and spoke.

"I like Enenra better."

Wow sorry its been a while. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of a Name

Enenra chapter 3

The leaves fell and were replaced with snow. Inuyasha still trained when he could and accompanied Miho into the village every week, trading services and goods. Inuyasha became quite skilled at repairing straw roofs. Miho would trade dried herbs for food and cloth. She would sew clothes and then trade them for food the next weeks. Winters were always more of a challenge, but the villagers always gave a little extra, knowing they were on their own. Miho was sociable but didn't make friends, always staying at arms length. However, she encouraged Inuyasha to make friends, build relationships. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay forever, protect him forever, so the more people he had on his side, the better. She feared leaving him on his own. Inuyasha was unaware of her fears, but made friends relatively easily, especially after he stood up for them.

Inuyasha had helped fix the last of the roofs for now and was killing time with two of his friends. They were hurling snowballs at each other, dodging, diving into snow to avoid getting hit. One of his friends, a young girl, threw hers as hard as she could. Inuyasha felt it whiz past him and he laughed at her.

"Ha! You missed!" He jeered as he threw his own. She laughed and ducked, the snowball flying over her head and hitting another, older boy in the back. Inuyasha sighed. The boy he had just hit was one of the nastier bullies and he didn't have the energy to fight today.

"Who threw that!" The boy shouted angrily. He spied the little girl cowering on the ground, clearly terrified. He lunged at her, grabbing her by her kimono and shaking her, screaming at her. Inuyasha ran over.

"Hey!" He shouted as he neared. "Leave her the hell alone!" He shoved the other boy away and caught his friend who was crying at this point.

"Oh look, the little half breed has to take care of you again." He spat. "God you're pathetic." He jeered as the rest of his friends came over to see what was going on.

"Go bother someone else." Inuyasha said as he tried to pull his friend away. She struggled for a moment before shouting, pointing her finger at her attacker

"My necklace! You stole my necklace!" She accused. The boy smirked and held up a small leather chord with a smooth little stone on it as a pendant.

"You mean this trash?" he teased as he swirled it around.

"Hey! My grandmother gave it to me! Give it back!" She told him. He only laughed and continued walking away. She cried harder, her grandmother had passed only a little more than a year ago and that necklace was the little girl's greatest treasure. Inuyasha looked at his crying friend.

"Come on guys, let's go skate on the lake." He suggested. The boy and his friends turned and left, still swirling the necklace around. Inuyasha clenched his fists. He wouldn't let them get away with this.

"Go home and get warm." He told her gently. "I'll go get your necklace back."

"Thank you again for your generosity." Miho said to the young mother as she left the little hut.

"It's no trouble, especially after your help today." She explained and Miho smiled at her. "I hope you will come back soon."

"How soon do you need me?" Miho asked, curious.

"Honestly, in a few days if you could. I can give you more fabric and food. Anythign for a little help with the twins." Miho laughed in understanding.

"I will be here." She assured as the two walked towards the center of the village. The children usually played there but now it was quiet except for a few people wandering around. Miho frowned and looked around. "Inuyasha?" She called.

"That's odd. They usually play here. I cant imagine anywhere else they would be." The mother told her. Enenra looked around and spied one of Inuyasha's friends waiting outside of her hut. Her face was red as if she had been crying. Miho walked over to her and crouched down.

"Hi, little one." She said with a soft smile. "Are you alright?" She nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"The mean boys took my necklace." She explained. "Inuyasha said he would get it back but he isn't here yet." Miho smiled softly. That sounds like something he would do. After all, Inuyasha could handle a few bullies. Right? "He's been gone for so long. I'm scared."

"Do you know where he went, little one?" She asked her. "I'd be more than willing to go get him for you." She ended it with a soft smile and the little girl nodded.

"They went to the lake." She explained. Enenra felt herself go colder. The lake? They would they go to the lake? It's too cold to swim. And the lake can't be frozen yet, at least not well enough to stand on. Enenra gave the girl a small smile before running off.

"That little twerp better not be on the ice or so help me." She mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha stood on the bank while the boys made their way out to the center of the lake.

"Hey!" He called out, getting their attention. "You better give back that necklace!" He threatened. The boys laughed at him.

"Oh yeah?" He jeered. "You want it so bad come and get it!" Inuyasha looked at the ice. It looked safe enough, so he stepped onto the ice, starting slowly, but quickly moving into a charge. He tackled the unsuspecting boy to the ice and they landed hard. A crack sounded and the other boys began running to the shore of the lake while Inuyasha and the other boy wrestled for the necklace. They rolled on the ice, slamming into it and punching each other. The boy had blood in his mouth and Inuyasha's nose was bleeding. The boys called out to them, trying to get their attention.

"Inuyasha!" Enenra shouted over them, her voice calling out like a crack of lightening. Inuyasha's head perked up, startled and looked at her. She looked almost terrified. He didn't have a chance to think on it long when the boy punched his jaw, throwing him off and Inuyasha hit the already weakened ice. OT his shock, the ice gave way underneath of him and the lake swallowed him. The ice cold water hit him and it stung. He gasped, his lungs filling with water. It was dark, he didn't know which way was up but he struggled to find it. He hit something solid and he could see it was the ice, but it was too thick to break from underwater. He was cold. His heart was racing. He gasped again, desperate for air. He heard a woman screaming his name but her voice got more and more distant. He was panicking and out of air. He needed air. He screamed and clawed desperately at the ice.

The bully crawled back to the shore but Enenra was running to the hole where inuyasha just fell. She couldn't see him and called out his name, desperate. Her charge was drowning, freezing, in the dark, and she couldn't help him.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, turning around, looking at the ice. She gave up and raised her fist, gathering heat and fire as she swung down and punched the ice, breaking it, and dove down. She had to get to him. Her core temperature could help her, but only for a few extra moments. She looked around under the water when she saw the red of his clothes. Inuyasha was only an arms length away and she reached out to grab him, dragging him to the hole she made. She dragged him out and he wasn't moving. He was barely breathing. He was shivering slightly, but even that was decreasing. She held him close, drawing heat to her core to warm him. She needed to get him somewhere dry and warm, fast. She held him to her chest as she scooted across the ice, not wanting to fall through. The boys had fled, the cowards, but she didn't care. Once on the land again, she picked him up and ran. He had stopped shivering, his lips were blue. She shook him, calling to him.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" She asked gently. "inuyasha if you can hear me say something." She got no response. Panic flooded her and she pushed her legs faster. She herself was shivering so hard she struggled to keep a good grip on him. "Inuyasha, little one, please say something." She begged. She kept running and after a minute, she heard a weak response. Inuyasha was coughing, but after the fit, he opened his eyes. Looking up at her, she smiled down at him, slowing her pace slightly.

"Mother?" He asked before closing his eyes again and burying his nose in her cold, wet shirt. "Mother, 'm cold." He mumbled. She held him close and kept going.

"Hang in there little one, were are almost ther." She encouraged. Eventually she made it back to the village. She called out for help and the mother she spoke with earlier gasped and grabbed her, pulling them into her own home. It was one of the larger ones. Immediately the two women stripped Inuyasha and wrapped him in thick blankets. He was laid near the fire and Enenra dried out his hair, keeping it away from him.

"You should change as well." The mother, Cho, suggested to her. "You can use one of my Kimmonos. Enenra looked at Inuyasha. Cho was making him a warm broth and figured she could move a few feet away for a few minutes. Enenra stripped quickly and pulled on the underlayer of the kimono, simple and white. Cho helped her tie the obi with a chuckle. Enenra sat near Inuyasha and rested his head on her lap. He was still shivering, but his lips weren't as blue.

"Mother." He mumbled again.

"Is this your son?" Cho asked, noticing Enenra's shocked expression. Miho looked at her with a soft smile.

"Not quite." She explained. "I found him in the woods. We decided it would be better if we stuck together." Cho smiled and nodded in agreement. Miho found herself playing with his hair. She brushed the bangs out of his face and looked down at him. He had rolled onto his side, his nose pressed into her leg. Every so often the quiet was broken by his coughing. She had been so scared when she found him. She couldn't get the image of his still body under the ice, just floating. She couldn't remember the last time she had been that terrified. Inuyasha may not have been of her blood, but he was family, something she hadn't had since before she died.

Cho moved next to them and offered her the broth. It had some herbs and vegetables in it. She held it and sipped it greatfully. She hadn't even realized how cold she was. She was shaking from the cold and Cho drapped another blanket over her.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help." Miho told her. Cho smiled and looked over to her sleeping twins.

"You have helped me so much, it is the least I can do." She said. "Help me lift him. He needs to drink this."

Inuyasha and Miho stayed the night in Cho's hut and left in the morning. Their clothes were still wet so inuyasha was leant and old Kimono from Cho's husband and Miho was donned in a simple green kimono. She carried him on her back to their home, a blanket drapped over the both of them. They were quiet in the morning, Inuyasha still tired from his adventure the day previous. Enenra didn't scold him, didn't even bring it up, and he was grateful. He just wanted to sleep.

Soon enough, they arrived home. Enenra started the fire and put a kettle over it. She filled it with water, herbs, and some root vegetables. She even added in some fish. She hung up their still damp clothes and let them dry. She caught Inuyasha staring at her from his mat. He sat cross legged, blanket wrapped aaorund him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He huffed and looked away.

"You just look weird in a kimono." He mumbled. Miho chuckled and sat down near the fire. She beckoned him closer and he stood, moving over to her. Inuyasha sat and lay his head on her lap again. They sat there for a bit before Enenra spoke.

"Inuyasha." She addressed him and he looked up at her. "Can you promise me something?" She asked and looked at him with a soft smile. He nodded. "Please don't ever do that again." She asked him sadly. He looked away again, but nodded. He remembered the terrified look on her face before he fell. He never wanted to see her look like that again.

Snow began falling again and the two remained inside. As night fell and it grew colder, Enenra added more wood to the fire as they wrapped up in more blankets. She slid her mat and his together and brought it near the fire. She let Inuyasha sleep closer to the fire. He was still in his wool cocoon, not wanting to leave the warmth. She tossed a blanket over the both of them and wrapped an arm around him, pulling his back close to her chest. She gathered warmth to her chest again, providing heat. Inuyasha was in a warm cocoon, feeling safe and drowsy. The soup for dinner had filled him and warmed him. Miho pressed her nose into his hair. He was safe, he was with her, he was alright. She reveled in the relief and began dozing off.

"Miho?" Inuyasha asked quietly. She hummed in response to his question. "You said not many know your name." He began. Inuyasha paused and she propped herself up on her elbow. "Does anyone else know your name?" He asked and looked back at her, his gold eyes shinning bright. He looked down at him, thinking back on the first time she shared her name. She nodded slowly. Her throat tightened.

"Yes." She whispered and moved the bangs out of his face. "Yes, there is another." She confirmed. "He is the only other person who knows my name."

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked. "If you told him, he must have been special, right?" He asked and sat up with a sly grin. "Did you love him?" He teased and she rolled her eyes and pushed him back down. She lay next to him again, letting silence fill the hut once more before she continued. The fire crackled and she began to speak again.

"I don't know where he is now." She admitted. "I haven't seen him in so long. I doubt he even remembers me."

"How could anyone forget you?" Inuyasha asked, indignantly. "You're too weird to forget." Miho rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She said before continuing. "He was a very powerful demon, but he was young, innocent still, not yet corrupted by the pursuit of power." She paused and Inuyasha hung on every word. It wasn't often she told him about her past. "He was my best friend, and yes, Inuyasha, I did love him."

"I knew it." He whispered and she nudged him with a smile.

"Just you wait." She told him. "One day, you are going to fall in love with a very pretty girl." He pshawed and rolled his eyes, not believing her and she laughed. "I miss him sometimes." She admitted. "And some days I am angry at him. But I can understand why he did what he did. He was always stubborn and strong headed. You remind me of him every now and then." She teased.

"How did you meet?" Inuyasha asked quietly. She smiled at the memory.

"I'll tell you in the morning." She told him and nuzzled his head. "Now go to sleep, little boy."

Sorry its so short

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Enenra 4

Fading Memories

 _A young lad looking no older than twelve sat alone by his fire. The fire jumped and crackled, the occasional spark would fly heavenwards. He sat cross legged on the ground, watching the flames. His two headed dragon rested a few feet behind him, the beast's snores being the only other sound. The woods surrounding him were dark and deep, yet he did not fear them._

 _He had been journeying on his own for the past few months, learning his land. He was the Prince of the West and he feared no one. He would come across the demons who challenged him and in most cases took them down quickly. Only a few every really put up a fight._

 _He was grateful for the quiet, for being away from the busy palace. He much preferred this solitude. He hated people asking him questions or hovering over him as though he were glass. He was the heir to the west, he could fend for himself._

 _He admitted he did occasionally find him self lonely, but he much preferred it to being smothered by company._

 _The moon rose higher in the night as the hours ticked by. He moved back, leaning against the two headed dragon. He rested his head on the dragon's large side, the beast's deep breathing lulling him to sleep. He slept in peace until dawn. The fire was beginning to burn out, and all that was left were the embers. The young lad woke to a roaring fire. He shielded his eyes against the bright light, having been startled awake. Even the dragon behind him awoke and looked away from the flames._

 _When he lowered his arm, he watched as a young girl, looking to be his age, stepped out of the fire. Flames whipped around her and never burned her. Her hair was wild and red and he struggled to see where her hair ended and the fire began. She stepped closer to him and the light began to fade, the fire dimmed around her and by the time she stood a foot away, the fire had left her completely. Before him was a girl his age, staring down at him curiously, completely naked._

" _What do you want?" he asked her. She tilted her head, looking at him._

" _You called for me." She answered, confused. He had called for her, so why was he so rude?_

" _I did no such thing." He stated firmly as he stood. "Leave." He ordered as he turned and began walking away. The girl sighed and faded away into smoke. The boy could smell the smoke as the wind carried it past him, pulling at his hair and clothes almost playfully._

 _That night, he built another fire, and when he woke at dawn, there she was again, standing before him. He ordered her to leave again. She huffed but faded away. For the third night, he again lit a fire and fell asleep. The next morning, at dawn, she stood before him. Her arms were crossed and she looked irritated. He stood up, glaring at her._

" _If you keep making fires, I will keep coming back." She told him. "You keep calling me."_

" _Fine." He stated. "I will no longer build a fire. Now leave." He ordered and walked away. He expected to smell the smoke on the breeze but was surprised to find her following him instead. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "I said leave."_

" _No." She argued, "I don't want to. Besides it's obvious you are calling me." She explained. He only stared at her and she continued on. "You're lonely." She accused. The boy stiffened but otherwise showed no discomfort._

" _This Sesshomaru does not become lonely." He stated firmly before continuing on through the woods. The girl paused, hearing his name._

" _Sesshomaru." She whispered, letting his name fall from her lips. She smiled. "I like your name." She told him and followed after. "I'm Enenra." Sesshomaru did not acknowledge her and kept walking. She followed, often talking to the dragon since he would at least grunt in response. After the first day, Sesshomaru was tired of the noise. She didn't speak the whole time and he enjoyed the moments of quiet. He just didn't like her being around._

 _The next day he woke and found her curled up next to him. He grimaced and moved away, irritated. He glared at her for a few minutes ad walked away, the dragon following him. He thought he had lost her after about an hour of walking, but he could smell the smoke coming from her direction. Soon after, she dropped out of the trees in front of him, arms crossed, irritated, and still naked._

" _You just left me!" She shouted at him._

" _You were unwelcome." He informed her and pushed past her._

" _You are very rude, Sesshomaru." She spun, accusing him and putting her hands on her hips._

" _You are very annoying, girl." He told her, his nose in the air as he walked away. It was silent for a moment as she jogged up to him, standing next to him as they walked. Her hands were clasped behind her back._

" _Enenra." She told him proudly. He looked at her sideways._

" _Why do you keep stating what you are?" He asked. She giggled and shook her head._

" _It's my name." She told him._

" _You lie." He accused and she shook her head again._

" _It's the name I use."_

" _And your real name?" He asked, more bored than curious. She pressed a finger to her lips and said nothing. He grew irritated at her childish behavior. "Tell this Sesshomaru your name."_

" _I can't it's a secret." She teased._

" _I am heir to he West, you will tell me your name." He ordered, his voice raising in frustration. She mocked him._

" _Oooh so scary." She teased. "I won't tell you my name. Why should I give a jerk like you that power?" Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and pushed past her again, he didn't have time for this. He was irritating, frustrating, obnoxious. He wished she would just leave._

Enenra and Inuyasha woke to the snow still falling outside of their home. The wind had picked up and knocked against their home. They decided to stay inside one more day before returning to their usual work. Inuyasha didn't mind so much. He was comfortable in his little cocoon.

Enenra was making their lunch when Inuyasha spoke and reminded her of her promise from the night before.

"So how did you meet him?" He asked a little quieter than usual. She paused and looked at him with a smile.

"Fairly similar to how I met you." She explained. "He was a few years older than you. We were only children. He was wandering around by himself." She paused and went back to cooking for a moment. "He was lonely, I could feel it every time he made a fire."

"You could feel his loneliness?" Inuyasha asked. She hummed in response.

"I went to him." She continued. "Of course he wasn't happy about it." She chuckled thinking back. "So I followed him around for a few weeks to irritate him." Inuyasha scoffed at her childish behavior but found it a little amusing.

"One day, we got into a pretty big fight, though." She admitted almost sadly. "We ended up fighting each other. It went too far and both of us were seriously hurt. I left out of anger and hurt. He didn't make a fire to call me back." Inuyasha watched as she looked almost crushed until she smiled again. "It took him a few weeks, but eventually, he built a fire and I could feel him calling to me. So I went to him." She explained and put the food in two bowls. She crawled over to Inuyasha and gave him his food. She moved his bangs with her fingers gently, and smiled at him so softly he just had to stare at her. "If you are ever alone, If you ever need me, I will come to you. Even if the flame is as small as a match. I will hear you, and I will come." She told him. He looked at her for a moment, the idea of being away from her causing him pain in his chest.

"Promise?" He whispered. She smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "I promise, Inuyasha."

 _Enenra and Sesshomaru walked together through the western lands. While they often bickered, it rarely escalated into a fight. Sesshomaru began to enjoy her company. She wasn't a terrible traveling companion, she was quiet but would sometimes tease him, trying to get any kind of interaction out of him. Sesshomaru made her wear clothes as they traveled. It would not be appropriate to see the heir of the west wandering with a naked girl his age._

 _The two wandered together and seasons passed. Spring flowers would give way to hot summers spent near rivers for them to wade it, and bright fall leaves would give way to cold, snowy winters where she would curl up on his pelt and eventually, Sesshomaru would lay closer to her, enjoying the warmth she gave off at night._

 _As the years passed, they grew closer to each other, each becoming more affectionate in their own ways. Enenra would play with his hair as they lay together, sometimes braiding it, sometimes putting flowers in it while he slept, she would sometimes sneak kisses onto his forehead. She thought he was unware, but he always knew when her warm soft lips touched his forehead._

 _Sesshomaru would lay close to her at night, backs slightly touching, and in the winters as they grew, he began to pull her close to her chest. He would breathe in her scent, smelling of woods and a slight hint of smoke that was never overpowering. During the day, as they walked, he would often touch her hand as they pass. "I am here, I enjoy you." Is the message conveyed. It escalated to them letting their whole palms lay flat. They would clasp together for a moment before slipping away._

 _Neither needed much affection. Their care for each other was also shown through actions. Enenra stayed by him, no matter what happened. After fights, no matter how bad, she would stay with him. She would make him medicine or food when he was ill, though this rarely happened._

 _Sesshomaru would fight and protect her, even though he knew she could handle herself. She would often defend herself only to have Sesshomaru cut in and slay the demon before her, only to smirk and say something along the lines of "Pathetic, you can't even defend yourself." He enjoyed her irritation at the accusation._

 _Years passed and the two aged together. Sesshomaru grew and his face grew stronger. He found new, more effective ways of fighting, growing from acid claws to an acid whip. Enenra grew taller, not quite as tall as her companion, and she began go develop a more feminine figure. Her hair grew longer and wilder, a firey red with untamable curls. The sun tanned her skin and her golden eyes shown brighter than ever. She too began to become more skilled with fighting. After spending time near a human village, she actually decided to stay for a while, learning to fight with a naginata. Sesshomaru let her, but refused to stay in the village. He was not fond of humans. He did not trust the vermin. He remained in the woods near the village, and every night she would come to him, excited to show him what she learned. She learned the skills quickly and soon became proficient with it._

 _One evening, Sesshomaru waited in their meeting spot. The sun had long since set and he grew worried. He left the dragon and went to the village, searching for his friend. When he found her, his blood boiled. She was outside, cornered by men much more skilled with weapons than she. She was fending them off and they were tearing at her clothes, wanting her. Hi blood boiled. She lashed out, fire leaping from her hands as she threw it at some of the men. He back became exposed and two men grabbed her from behind. She screamed and struggled, panicking. Sesshomaru stepped out form the shadows and killed them quickly. Enenra had fallen to the ground, crying in frustration. Her clothes hung from her in rags. Sesshomaru stepped forward to scold her until he smelt her tears. He could feel the frustration rolling off of her in waves. His hatred for humans grew in that moment. She wiped her face and stood. She walked away, not saying anything to her friend. She didn't have her naginata, it lay broken on the ground._

 _She did not speak for a week and did not walk next to him. She sat on the dragon's back, her clothes still hanging off her, torn, exposing her. One night, sesshomaru left her and the dragon while they slept, heading into a new village full of humans. It was fairly early in the evening, so there were still a few people wandering back to their homes. He stopped a young woman, startling her._

" _I am in need of a kimono." He told her. She looked at him, confused. "I need a woman's kimono." He instructed, confusing her further. He didn't care. She eventually nodded and disappeared into her home. She returned with a simple kimono and gave it to him. He nodded in thanks and returned to his sleeping friends._

 _When Enenra woke the next morning, the kimono was laying in front of her. She was surprised and touched by his care. She smiled her first smile since she was attacked. She donned it and even though it was simple, she adored it. It was a gift from the boy she loved._

 _Sesshomaru was pleased to see a shift in mood. The two continued to wander together. They both only appear to be young teens, only sixteen at the oldest, but they were safe together. Enenra practiced harder, depending more on her fire and hands to protect her. Sesshomaru grew to hate humans. He hated them for what they were. To him they were weak, cowardly, of no importance. This attitude showed and Enenra noticed, not liking it one bit. He was becoming colder, even more distant, but there were still moments of affection before he hid his care away._

 _One morning, in late fall, the two lay on his fur, facing each other. She stretched and smiled at her friend. He looked at her. She was beautiful. Her red hair and tanned skin in stark contrast to his white fur and the pale hand moving hair away from her face._

" _Goodmorning." She whispered, leaning into his hand, wanting to feel him more. He rested his hand on her soft cheek._

" _What is your name?" He asked quietly after a moment. She looked at him and blinked, startled._

" _You can't tell a soul." She told him in a low whisper. "With my name, you can call me from anywhere and I will come. I will be bound to answer you, no matter how much I struggle against it, my name will draw me to you." She explained the seriousness of her name to him and he nodded. He would never tell another soul her name. She looked at him and closed her eyes. Her name came out in a whisper so quiet he almost missed it._

" _Miho." Her name reached him and when she opened her eyes, he saw her in a different light. No longer was she a nameless companion. She was Miho, his friend, his companion. She was beautiful, she was his._

 _Over the past few years, Miho had found herself falling more in love with him. She never wanted to leave his side. He was her best friend. She loved him. And It broke her heart when she left for the last time. They were passing by a group of men returning home from the fields, and they had noticed Miho. They started shouting at her, trying to gain her attention. They wanted her, the same way the men who attacked her had wanted her. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil as they neared them. When she paid the men no mind, they accused her of being a whore, ridden with diseases, threatening to attack. Sesshomaru's patience broke. He lashed out, his acid whip striking the men who were calling to her. Many fell dead. Others fell to their knees in pain, begging for mercy. Sesshomaru neared them and raised his hand. She called to him to stop, grabbing his arm to pull him away. Even after all they had done to her, she still cared for the lives of humans. They were weak and pathetic. He pushed her away and ignited the whip. As he was bringing his hand down, ready to slay them, Miho had jumped in front, letting with whip wrap around her arm. She cried out in pain and Sesshomaru pulled it away. Blood fell from her arm and the men took this as a chance to run._

 _She clutched her arm tightly, tears forming from the pain. The pain from the whip, the pain of being struck by him. Miho looked at him with anger and frustration._

" _Who are you?" She asked accusingly. "Who have you become? You are so hateful and cold. I don't recognize you some days." Sesshomaru looked at her, not speaking. She couldn't read him. "You've always been cold and standoffish, Sesshomaru, but never cruel."_

" _They are humans." He spoked, waving his hands gesturing towards the dead bodies. "They are worthless as the worms in the dirt."_

" _You are wrong." She seethed. "Just because they don't live as long, or can't fight as well, doesn't mean they are wortheless."_

" _What would you know of it?" Seshomaru bit at her. She reared back, startled almost. She swallowed and held her head high._

" _I was human." She told him. "I was human until I burned in my home. My soul mixed with the fire and now I am this." Sesshomaru listened, hearing her story. "I was human before this, Sesshomaru. And I remember every bit of it." He didn't speak. They looked at each other for a few moments. She wanted to beg him to say something, to speak to her. But he turned and began walking away. The dragon followed him as he left her standing there. Her tears fell and she shook._

" _I should have known." He said calmly, not looking at her. "I should have known you were just as pathetic as the rest of them." He spoke no more and continued walking away. Miho fell to her knees, crying quietly among the corpses. Her heart broke as he left her there, bleeding, crying. She began to fade away, melting into smoke. The wind picked up and carried the smoke violently past him, his hair waving around him and the smell of smoke brought guilt and shame into his chest. He had just made a grave mistake and he knew it. He allowed his anger to take him from a girl he cared for. He cared for her more than he liked to admit._

 _The day continued and she did not return. He missed her presence, her smell, her smile. He made a fire as the moon rose, and still she did not come. A week had passed and she had not come back to him. He lay on his back at night, missing the presence of her laying on his chest as she had started doing. He missed the weight of her head, the smell of her hair. He longed to hold her again. He built another fire and sat before it, wishing for her to come back. He knew her name, he could call her back to him. He could make it right. But if she were to return to him, he wanted her to return to him of her own free will._

 _Little did he know, she heard him calling for her, she missed him, longed for him, but she waited. She wanted him to call her back. She wanted him to call her name. Miho._

Enenra was washing clothes in the stream before their house, inuyasha sitting with her, letting his feet hang in the water. It was a warm spring day. He noticed a scar on her arm that wrapped around her.

"Miho, what happened to your arm?" Inuyasha asked her. Her sleeves were pushed up, revealing her scar. Inuyasha hadn't noticed it before, but now it stood out against her tan skin. She smiled at him a little sadly.

"It's kind of a long story." She told him, chuckling. Inuyasha looked at it and thought to himself. He had a feeling it was from that guy she liked. "Help me hang these clothes," She told him as she lifted the basket onto her hip, "Once we get them hanged, we can go to the village."

"Alright." He agreed. They hung the clothes on a line near the hut and head into town. Miho carried a basket on her hip filled with fish and dried herbs. Over her shoulder was a kimono she had made for Cho. Cho had given her the kimono she still wore and she treasured it.

The two spoke about their plans for the week and Enenra praised Inuyasha on how much he had grown. But when the two made it to the village, they felt something….off. Some of the mothers who Miho had traded with in the past avoided them, turning their younger children away from them. Miho looked around, confused. What the hell? Inuyasha caught sight of his friends and waved to them. He left her side and rushed over to them. Miho sought out her friend, Cho. She caught the woman walking out of her hut and startled her.

"Enenra!" She exclaimed.

"Has something happened since we've been here?" Enenra asked. Cho looked around warily and pulled her friend inside the hut, making her drop her basket in surprise.

"A new priest is here." Cho explained in hushed tones. "Many people have fallen for what he is teaching."

"What is he saying?" Miho asked, confused.

"He spreads fear and breeds hatred against demons." She explained. "I know you and Inuyasha would never harm us, but a few women and children have gone missing since your last visit." Miho's eyes widened. _What? How did she not notice? She didn't sense anything off!_

"What?" Miho whispered to her friend. "Are there any signs as to what has happened to them?" Cho shook her head.

"No. He claims its demon work, but there have been none of the usual signs of a demon." Cho explained. "You and Inuyasha must be careful. Many of the villagers are eating up what the priest is telling them. They are letting their fear cloud their judgement." Miho nodded in understanding. She gently squeezed her friend's arm in comfort and gratitude. They would have to tread carefully from now on.

Miho and Cho left the hut. She picked up her basket and looked out to see Inuyasha being abandoned by his friends. Their parents had seen him and began dragging their children away. Some even scolding him. She stood there, watching him sadly. Her heart hurt when he turned to her in confusion and sadness. He ran to her, looking up at her.

"Did I…do something wrong?" he asked her, wondering why his friends were no longer able to play with him. She looked down at him, her heart hurting. She shook her head and pulled him close for a brief hug.

"you did nothing wrong, little boy." She told him quietly. "Stay close to me. I will explain when we are home." He nodded and hugged her leg before releasing her. He didn't want to appear weak, especially not now.

The two continued on their day as best as they could. Many people avoided them, but a few still traded, giving more than their fair share to ensure the two had plenty of food. They new others were afraid of them and some rejected the priest and his teachings, but more feared them.

As they were leaving, Miho's basket on her hip, they were stopped. They had just made it out of the village when they came across a small group of men returning to the village. Among them was a priest, appearing older than Enenra, with a mean grin on his face. The men with him stopped and he continued forward.

"You've made yourselves comfortable haven't you?" He sneered. "Setting up close enough, using the village as your own personal buffet."

"What are you talking about?" Enenra asked, voice cold. She stepped infront of inuyasha, keeping him out of the line of sight.

"You two are the cause of the disappearances I just know it." He accused. "What other reason could two demons be lurking around?" Enenra glared at him and slowly stepped around him, wanting to pass. He let her and the men behind him parted, letting them pass. They left without incident and once they were far enough away, Inuyasha began asking questions. Enenra considered keeping him in the dark, but he was brighter than that. He deserved better than that.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring quickly shifted to summer. The fear of the villager's grew as weeks slipped by. The disappearances became more common, occurring after Miho and Inuyasha visited. The people started to become more hostile and less and less people were welcoming. Only Cho and a few other women discretely did business with Miho. She began leaving inuyasha at home since none of the children were allowed near him. Over the months, the two had become ostracized, suffering venomous looks and hushed threats from others.

The monk and his men were never far away when Miho was in town. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. Some nights she could hear men around the little hut they lived in. She sat up all night listening, only sleeping during the day when Inuyasha was awake. They would surround the hut, but never getting too close.

She was careful to ensure she did not come across as threatening. She kept her wild red hair in a bun, only letting it fall when she was home. She continued to wear the Kimono Cho had given her, trying to look as human and meek as possible. It never worked. And as frustrating as it was, she couldn't sense or smell anything that would give away information about the disappearances. This work must have been of a demon, but she couldn't smell one near.

"Do you have to go alone?" Inuyasha asked her as she put the fresh herbs she gathered over the week in a basket. She chuckled as she worked. "You need someone to protect you. You can't just wander through the woods on your own."

"I think you've forgotten how strong I actually am, Little boy." She teased and looked at him. He was sitting cross legged, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. She poked him in the nose, giggling. Miho tied her hair up in a scarf, trying to further hide it. "How do I look?" She asked him. Inuyasha scowled at her.

"I like you better when you aren't trying to look like a human." He told her. He deflated a little and chuckled nervously. "Besides, you can still tell you aren't human. Your eyes are a dead give away."

"It's the best I can do." She said with a sigh as she stood and put the basket on her hip. "Stay here and fish for me, will ya?" she told him and rubbed his hair as she walked past getting a grunt from him. "Be careful with the current. It looks like it's a little rough. A storm may be coming."

"Yeah, whatever, just get back soon." He huffed at he as she walked down the trail. The walk was pleasant enough, birds singing, the sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze. But as she neared the village, it grew quiet. She couldn't hear people as she usually did. When she got there she found out why. Very few people were out and those who were began running back to their homes at the sight of her. She looked around in confusion but was able to piece it together easily. She spied Cho at the village well and approached her. Cho stood but would not speak to her. She would not look at her. Miho backed away but as Cho passed her, a note was slipped into her hand.

Miho left he village at once, feeling eyes all over her skin, watching her in fear and hatred. Once she was out of sight from the village, she sat under a tree and read the note.

 _I am forbidden to speak with you. Meet me at the edge of the village tonight and I will explain. The Priest is having us all avoid you and the boy for our own safety. I don't believe it but I think I know who is causing the killings._

Miho sighed. It looked as though her and Inuyasha would have to move soon, otherwise they just put themselves at risk. She may be strong, but she was only an enenra, there was only so much she could do. And a priest would know spells to confine her and possibly kill her.

She returned once the sun was down. She had left her basket back at the hut with Inuyasha and left him tending the fire. She changed into the hakamas and shirt and let her hair down. She needed to be quick and quiet and this was more comfortable.

She searched along the edge for her friend. It was dark and the clouds covered the moon. When she couldn't find her friend she began to grow worried. She began quietly calling out to her friend. She almost made it entirely around the village when she saw a figure leaning against a tree. She smiled in relief and moved towards her friend.

"I was starting to get worried." She whispered but as she neared she began to smell blood. The person wasn't leaning on the tree. They were tied to it and their head was bent forward, black hair acting as a curtain. Her heart froze and she stood in front of her friend. Her eyes began to tear and she lifted the black hair away. She saw blood covering her friend's face and torso. Miho choked down a sob as she cut the ropes holding her friend. Cho fell into her arms. Miho felt the cold, rigid body collapse against her and she fell to the ground. The blood was seeping into her clothes but she didn't care. Cho was such a sweet woman and her son was so young. Cho had always done everything she could for her and Inuyasha, even if it meant going against her husband. She owed Cho everything, and now she was dead. Miho buried her nose in the woman's hair, trying not to cry harder and give awy her hiding place.

But she didn't have to worry about that.

Miho didn't notice the lights nearing her and when she looked up, she was surrounded but men holding lights and pitch forks and spears. The priest pushed his way forward.

"It's just as I said! This demon has been killing the villagers!" he accused, pointing a finger at her. "No doubt to help feed her cretin spawn as well!"

"No! It's not like that!" She cried out even though she knew in her heart they wouldn't listen. "You know me! I've traded with you all! Why do you do this to me? What have we done to you?" She cried out to them, frustrated.

"Silence, Demon! Men, don't let the beast fool you!" The priest shouted, gaining their attention. "There is only one way to ensure your safety! You must cleanse the land of this beast and its child!" Miho lost her temper and whipped a hand out in his direction, a wave of flame hitting him, knocking him backwards.

"I am tired of your lies, ol man!" she hissed as she crawled on all fours like an animal.

"It's attacking!" one man cried.

"Let's kill it!" another shouted as they all cried out and lunged forward. Miho lashed out, fire flashing everywhere, her fists breaking faces and bones. She would have put them all on the ground, but something struck her back, and electricity flashed around her. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She began crawling away but the priest kicked her on her back and looked back at her.

"that should quell your fire, beast." He explained and pressed down on her chest, she shrieked as ribs cracked under the pressure. He reached out for something and a villager put a sword in his hand. "Rest in peace, demon." The Priest brought the sword above his head. He was going to run her through. Before he swung it down, she flung her hand forward again, but this time, instead of fire, dirt flew forward, striking him in the eyes. He shouted and stumbled back. Miho rolled and scrambled to her feet, running down the trail like a mad man. Her back stung like crazy, but she would handle that later. She needed to get inuyasha away from them. She could hear them following her and she cursed them, all of them.

"Inuyahsa!" She shouted as she neared the hut. She didn't see him and began to panic. "Inyasha!" She shouted again as she grew closer. He emerged from the hut, confused, his haori still inside.

"Miho! What the hell happened? What's going on?" He asked as she grew nearer. He saw the light from the villagers in the forest behind her. She was covered in blood and her hair was crazier than ever. He had never seen the fear and desperation on her face. Was she crying?

Thunder cracked over head and rain began to pour on them.

"Inuyasha! Grab your things!" She shouted and shoved him inside. "Grab what you can easily run with." She explained and began throwing food into a bag for them.

"Miho, what's going on?" he asked. "Why are they coming for us?" She grabbed him by his arms.

"Inuyasha, listen to me." She said sternly, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "We have to go. I will explain later. If something happens and we are separated, call my name into a fire. I will be there. Inuyasha, I will always answer. But for now, I need you to be strong, I need you to do what I say. Do you understand?" She asked him. He paused for only a second before nodding.

"I understand." He answered quietly. She hugged him quickly before returning to grabbing food. Inyasha grabbed his haori and put it on and joined her. It was the only thing he needed.

"Ready?" She asked him as the left. "We will take the trail in the other direction and keep going until we are well clear of them." She explained as they began to run. An arrow whistled out right for Inuyasha's back and she stuck her arm out, letting the arrow pierce her forearm. She grabbed him and pulled him back. They were surrounded. She backed them up to the river. The rain kept pouring and lightening flashed, showing her where they were with more precision. Thunder roared above them.

"this is the end for you demons!" The priest shouted. "You will no longer terrorize these people!"

"You're the one terrorizing them, you old fart!" Inuyasha shouted at him. The men roared in anger and she pushed him back further. They began throwing spears and more arrows at them. She tossed away the ones she could, making sure to keep inuyasha from getting hit. They were smart to stay out of reach. Inuyasha was better at close combat styles of fighting.

Then she saw the chains.

One chain reached out, wrapping around her arm. She tugged and an electric current ran down it. She fell to her knees.

"Miho!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed at the chain only to get shocked as well. Another chain lashed out and wrapped aound her neck. She shoved the bag of food at Inuysha and in desperation, pushed him into the rushing creek. He shouted in surprise and indigance but the current swept him away before he could climb out. She didn't pay attention as the third chain grabbed her other arm. She screamed in pain and let tears fall. She cursed them. Cursed them for the pain, cursed them for Inuyasha, cursed them for cho.

Miho growled and charged at them, only to be pinned to the ground by the chains and sutras. Before long, she was immobile and lay on the ground panting. Rain continued to pour, mixing with her tears. This was how she died.

The priest stood over her, grinning and looking her up and down. The villagers had already left to celebrate. She wasn't sure how long she had been on the ground, but she was cold and the thunder was gone.

"You are quite a beauty for a demon." He sneered over her. "I'm sure I could make some good money off of you." He laughed over her and she knew then that she would have rather been dead.

Inuyasha struggled to keep his head over the water as he was swept away. He called out to her, reaching out for something to grab onto. He kept hoping she would be there, that he would reach out in desperation to be caught by her firm grip. But there was nothing. He wasn't sure how long he was swept along or how far he had gone, but once he had finally been able to crawl onto the shore, the rain had stopped. He coughed and dragged the little bag with him. He moved further into the woods, but not out of sight of the river incase Miho came for him. Inuyasha sat there in the dark, scared, not for him, but for her. He cursed himself. He couldn't protect her, hell, he couldn't even protect himself. He remained there for a few days, each morning hoping that would be the day she came for him, and each night feeling more and more alone.

It took a week for him to be able to build a fire. He got a flame going and cooked the rest of his food. Surely, she would be hungry. He wondered why she hadn't found him yet. Maybe she's lost or doesn't know where he was! Then he remembered, he remembered what he was supposed to do.

Inuyasha knelt next to the fire, the food ressting next to him. He breathed in deep and exhaled, steadying his nerves. He wanted her back so badly it hurt. He missed his friend, his comfort, his protector, guide.

"Miho." He said to the fire quietly. The flames continued to dance, not growing. His heart froze. Where was she? "Miho…..Miho…..Miho!" He cried out in desperation before screaming at the top of his lungs, face up to the sky, screaming his heart out, begging for her to come back. "MIHO!" when there was no more air left in his lungs, he looked at the fire before him. He began to cry in anger and frustration. She wasn't coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little warning, this chapter does reference sexual assault however it does not go into detail but it is heavily implied. It does however have some physical abuse.**

 **Well more than 50 years later**

A small group of friends were following the path through the woods, talking, making jokes. The young girl was walking her bike and a young kitsune rode in the basket and was mouthing off to Inuyasha. He hit shippo over the head, making kagome shout at him. Sango chuckled at the antics before wheeling around and slapping Miroku for goosing her.

"At least I'm not like him." Inuyasha grumbled as they walked. Shippos sniffed the air and listned.

"Hey guys, I hear water, like a small creek." He said excitedly. "I bet there's fish!"

"It sounds like a good place to set up camp." Sango suggested.

"I agree." Miroku added, wanting to return to her favor. She only glared at him suspiciously. Inuyasha was sniffing the air and Kagome caught the look on his face. He looked puzzled, almost confused.

"Everything ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. It took him a minute to respond. He was looking around at the woods, the trail. It felt almost familiar.

"Yeah." He admitted. "I just feel like I've been here before is all."

"been here before?" Kagome repeated. "Did you live in this area?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not that I know of, but I can't help but feel like I was here at one point." He explained.

"I mean this is pretty far compared to everywhere else we've been." Sango added. "I don't think it's likely you would have been this far south."

"When we get to the creek I'll be able to tell." He explained.

"Honestly, when I think about it, I don't know much about you or how you grew up, Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Yeah, well I ain't tellin' ya." He grumbled at her, sparking a new argument. They all continued on down the path, and the longer they walked, the more sure Inuyasha knew where he was. When they reached the water, there was a small, run down hut next to it.

"Does someone live here?" Sango asked as she moved forward to look for someone.

"No." Inuyasha explained. "No one has been here since I was a kid" He said moving forward as well. He walked around to the curtain that was left hanging. It was filthy and decaying. He tore it down. Looking inside it was covered in dust and cobwebs but almost everything was still there. The food and herbs were gone, eaten by animals. The mats had been eaten at but still remained.

"Since you were a kid?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha did you actually live here?" She asked, looking past him. He nodded.

"Yeah, a long time ago." He xplained. "I hadn't been here since we left."

"We?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't respond but moved into the hut and headed to a basket that remained untouched. He pulled out an old, dirty, torn kimono. He lifted it to his nose and to his surprised, the faint scent of her lingered. He pulled back and scowled.

"We should stay here tonight." He explained. "There is a village nearby we can stop at tomorrow morning."

"Why not go there now?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"The less time I spend in that village, the better it is for everyone." He growled and stormed out of the hut.

"What on earth was that about?" Sango asked.

"I dunno, but he seemed more upset than usual." Shippo added, looking up at kagome. "What do you think happened to him?"

"I'm not sure." Kagome admitted quietly. They all settled into the hut for the evening. After eating some fish caught from the creek, they settled down to sleep. The fire was still going and the wind had picked up a bit.

Inuyasha felt wrong staying in this hut. He thought back on his time here. It was probably the best part of growing up. It was a time when he wasn't alone. He looked up to Miho as a kid. He hated himself for not saving her. It felt so weird being back after so long. He hadn't really thought about her lately. He'd been so busy with everything else. He almost felt guilty for it. Inuyasha stared at the fire. Every once in a while he would try, but every time there was nothing, not even a whisper. Maybe, now that he was home, it would be different.

"Miho." He called to the fire gently. There was no response. A gust of wind blew inside, knocking things around, but not much more than that happened.

"Miho?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said. She yawned and waved at him.

"I was trying, but the wind keeps waking me up." She told him. "Who's Miho?" She asked.

"It's not important." He said quietly as he looked into the fire again.

"She must be important to you." Miroku pointed out as he opened his eyes. "I hear you say her name sometimes, when you think we are all asleep. I've been meaning to ask you about it, actually."

"I've heard it, too." Sango admitted as she sat up.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one awake right now." Shippo whined as he crawled over to kagome.

"Are all of you seriously awake right now?" Inuyasha shouted, irritated.

"I think the wind keeps waking us all up." Sango explained.

"So tell us, Inuyasha, who was Miho?" Kagome asked. Shippo jumped up and climbed on Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, who is she? Was she pretty?" he teased, earning a punch to the head. He lay in kagome's lap, crying.

"Look, she was just a friend from when I was a kid." He huffed out. He did pause and think about it. "she actually taught me a lot of what I know now. She taught me how to take care of myself, hell she even taught me how to fight." He paused. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. His attention was completely focused on the fire in front of him. "In the end, though, I couldn't protect her."

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha inhaled and sighed.

"A few villagers went missing. They blamed it on us and one night followed her here." He began telling the story of how Miho had taken every arrow, every beating, and then pushed him into the river. All of his friends listened to his sad tale.

"So wait, you didn't actually see them kill her?" Sango asked him. He nodded and looked at her. "She could still be alive. You said she was a demon? What Kind?"

"An Enenra." Inuyasha explained "there's no way she survived. A week after we were separated, I tried to summon her and she never came. I've been trying for years and not once has she answered me."

"An Enenra?" Miroku repeated, surprised. "How did you come to meet her? Did you learn her name? Enenras are rare, rarer still is learning their name."

"An Enenra?" Kagome asked. "What's that?" Inuyasha began with explaining what an enenra was. Then he told his tale of how Miho had found him, protected him, and for a short time, raised him. Kagome felt sorry for him. Out and alone and someone cared for him, only to have fear rip them apart. But she was also grateful of the dead woman, teaching him compassion as well as how to fight for those around you, teaching him to stand up to bullies. She sounded like such a strong, amazing woman.

After the conversation turned dark, Sango recognized the pained look of loss on her friend's face and asked him about her, what was she like? Inuyasha obliged grumpily at first, but soon warmed at the memories that flooded back. He told the stories of how they traded in the village, his time with his friends, how he fell into the frozen lake and almost drowned. He began to remember her singing him to sleep at times, he remembered the times they fished together, and how they built their home. After a while, he began to feel more at ease in his old home, almost like she was there with them. Though he would never admit it out loud, he missed her terribly.

But he wasn't the only one.

"Wow, I've never been this far away before." Rin exclaimed as she rode on Ah-un's back.

"Silly human, that's because this is the southern most region of my Lord Sesshomaru's land!" Jaken explained. "We rarely travel in this area since there usually isn't much to see."

"Then why are we here now?" She asked.

"Well we can't just neglect the lands, now can we?" Jaken chided her rather harshly. JAken huffed and kept walking. He fell over after bumping into Sesshomaru's leg. He was looking over his shoulder at the little kappa who quickly began to grovel on the ground, begging for forgiveness. Sesshomaru kept walking. Rin was oblivious to the entire exchange.

The small group continued walking. They were nearing a village where a feudal lord resided. They were walking up a mountain and could see the town bellow them. Rin marveled at the sight and a harsh gust of wind passed them by. Once more Sesshomaru stopped. Jaken bumped into him and was relieved he hadn't incurred Sesshomaru's wrath. However, he was confused as to why they stopped.

"My Lord?" Jakken asked quietly. Sesshomaru stood there, smelling what the wind had brought them. The smell was familiar, but one he had not come across in decades, since the last time he saw her. And with her scent came blood and the smell of death. He looked out over the town. She was there. After so long, he could see her again, he could be near her.

He turned away and continued walking.

No, he did not need to see her. She was nothing to him anymore. She was as weak and pathetic as the humans she fought so hard to protect. She hated him. He should learn to feel the same.

Sesshomaru walked and continued up and over the mountain. Each night, when he slept, he saw her. Each night he dreamed of her, feeling her warm skin curled against his side, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile and her strength. But each night, he watched as she would collapse to the ground, fading away into ash, him helpless to stop it. Each night she reached out to him, her eyes begging for him, begging him to stop it, to keep her there. Every morning, when a breeze came over the mountains, it brought her smell. This time, there was no smell of death lingering. The blood had lessened, and her smokey scent came to him.

After a week of walking over the mountain, he changed his mind. When asked of where he was going, he only answered "There is something I must attend to." His answer left JAkken frozen, he almost never answered so fully. Rin merely carried along behind him, just happy to be near her caretaker.

"It's been so long, I doubt anyone I knew was still alive," Inuyasha announced after being asked if they should return to the village. It had been at least eighty years since he's been there, surely everyone should be dead.

Inuyasha lead the to the village and as they entered, Inuyasha immediately noticed what was different and what was the same. Most of the original buildings were there, specifically ones he helped build and he couldn't help but feel a little smug. He wore a smirk as he waltzed through the village.

He did notice that people were looking at him funny. The younger adults looked at him with confusion, and the older, elder people looked at Miroku in fear and caution.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Miroku asked.

"Now you know how it feels." Inuyasha scoffed. Sango looked around and saw a young woman with a basket on her hip. She walked over and asked.

"Excuse me, may I ask why everyone is looking at my friend?" Sango asked her. The young woman chewed on her lip and looked at Inuyasha. He caught her staring and quirked an eyebrow. Then he saw something around her neck. When he saw it, he all but charged over, startling her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, startled at his behavior.

"Hey, where did you get that necklace?" He asked her. He sniffed the air around her. "You don't smell like her."

"Smell like who?" Sango asked.

"You must mean my grandmother." The girl explained. "You're Inuyasha, you're the one who got her necklace back."

"Yeah, that's me." He answered. "No wonder you look so different."

"You should come see her." The girl explained with a smile on her face as she grabbed his wrist. She had an iron like grip and practically dragged him away. They neared an old house and Inuyasha remembered when he helped patch up the roof one winter. They were dragged inside and there sat an old woman, stirring a pot. Her grey hair was up in a bun and when she looked at the group, her old, wrinkled face broke out into a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd ever come back." She said to him. "I see you've met my granddaughter."

"You know her?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I fell in the ice to get that necklace back." He explained. "Glad to see you got it still, otherwise I'd be pretty mad I damned near drowned over it." The woman before them laughed and invited them to sit, though she was wary of Miroku. Everyone noticed and Kagome asked about it.

"Everyone around here is wary of priests." She explained as she poured soup into bowls. She passed them around and began explaining. "Ever since the last priest came into town. When he arrived, people began going missing. He blamed it on Inuyasha and his friend." She paused and sipped some tea. "Of course it wasn't true. At the time, my parents for bid me and the others from seeing Inuyasha. He used to play with us and protect us from older kids. Every now and then he helped fix some of the homes."

"Wait a minute," Kagome stopped the woman,

"You mean Inuyasha had friends growing up?" Shippo asked, astounded "Then why is he so mean now? Was he always like that?" Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the young kids head and the older woman chuckled.

"He could be a little rough around the edges." She admitted and then looked down to her tea in sadness. "I hate what happened to you two. Especially her."

"Yeah well, there aint no need for you to go beating yourself up over it." Inuyasha told her crossly and looked away. "It's not like you killed her." The woman looked at him confused.

"Killed?" She asked and set down her drink. "Inuyasha, they didn't kill her." His head whipped back to look at her. "After that night, the priest had her bound. He would try to sell her to every passerby. Meanwhile, more villagers went missing. He ruled the village like a monster. A rich lord was traveling back to his home and bought her from him. He stayed here and people kept disappearing. They found out he was killing people. They killed him and burned his body."

"You mean she's alive?" He asked, shock freezing him in his seat.

"Where is she now?" Kagome asked eagerly. The old woman shook her head.

"I don't know." She admitted. "If rumors are to be true, she was taken to the nearby town, where one of the lords live. After that I don't know"

"Grandma, there are rumors." Her granddaughter explained. "I know it has been so long, but there are rumors in that town, of how the wife of the current lord is a demon." She paused to think about what she had heard. "She may be the one you are looking for. The rumors I hear say she was kept prisoner for decades. She was used as a weapon to keep the villagers afraid of the lord. But the current lord fell in love with her and made her his wife. I don't know her name, or if she is even the same woman, but you can always go see for yourselves."

"How far away is this town?" He asked as he jumped to his feet.

"A day's walk at least!" She shouted after him as he ran out of the house. "You won't make it until evening!"

"It's alright." Kagome told her. "Thank you so much for your help. We will come back."

"Good luck, all of you." She said to them. Waving to them as they left.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, jumping from tree to tree. He could hear his friends behind him, calling to him, but that didn't matter. He was so mad. How could she not come to him. She promised she would always be there. Deep down he knew it wasn't her fault, but the child in him felt abandoned.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Kagome shouted. She had left her bike at the village and she instead rode on an inflated shippo balloon. Kirara flew next to them, carrying Sango and Miroku.

"I don't think he's going to slow down, Kagome." She told her, "The best thing we can do is follow him."

Inuyasha ran all day and they reached the village by sunset. The sun was just begging to fall over the mountains. They all emerged from the woods and Inuyasha finally stopped. He took in the sight of the town just below them. They all stood on a hill, watching the villagers from a distance.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed onto his arm. "What's your plan, hu? You can't just walk up to the palace and break the door down!"

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he jerked away from her. "Watch me!"

"Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted and he hit the ground.

"Look, let's just go and ask for an audience with the lord." Miroku suggested. "We don't even know if his wife is who we are looking for."

"We can go and pretend we were called to exorcise some demons." Sango suggested. Inuyasha growled, but they all had a good point, and a good plan. Most villages had at least one demon problem they could take care of, he doubted this would be any different.

"Fine." He huffed as he dusted himself off. "But if it is her, I'm bringing her with us and nothing is going to stop me." Kagome hesitated at his words. She was married now, what if she was happy? She worried about how it would hurt him, to be abandoned by her twice.

The group walked through the village. People hurried around, most returning home from working in fields or bringing home water or newly purchased food. They didn't pay any attention to the group and they found the front gate with no difficulty.

"We demand to speak to the Lord here." Inuyasha stated.

"What is your business here demon?" One of the guards asked.

"We were called here." Miroku explained, shoving Inuyasha out of the way with a smile. "We are here to exterminate a demon." The guards looked at each other.

"First I've heard of it." The first guard said with a shrug.

"The lord isn't seeing anyone today." The second guard explained. "Return tomorrow and I will tell him of your arrival tonight." He said as he walked away, heading into the palace.

"If that is the best you can do," Miroku said sadly with a smile, "then we shall return tomorrow." He explained, leading a fuming Inuyasha away.

"Calm down, we just have to come back tomorrow." Kagome told him as they walked. "Anyway, for now, let's just find a place to sleep. I don't want to sleep in the woods again." The group walked around, asking if anyone had a room for them to stay in.

As they walked, they noticed whispering growing louder. A crowd was gathering and as they grew nearer, Kagome heard two women whispering.

"I can't believe she is out walking again so soon." One woman whispered.

"I know." The other agreed. "When I lost a child, I was bedridden for weeks, some of it for grief alone."

"Lost a child?" Kagome mumbled in confusion. She turned to Sango, "Did she have a miscarriage?" they neared the group and saw a procession coming down the road. Before them was one guard followed by two ladies in waiting. Between the two women was a beautiful woman. She looked like Inuyasha's friend, but she was so different. Instead of bright, wild red hair, it was a dull, dusty red that was straight as a pin, and some of it was in an updo, held together with gold hairpins. Her eyes were dull amber, her focus gone. She looked like a zombie, just going through the motions, not really there. Around her slender neck was a band of gold with two matching bracelets. Her skin was ashy, almost grey, and she looked thin, almost starving. Under her eyes were dark cirlces. Even though she looked unwell, she still held some beauty. It was easy to see she could be beautiful, but the sickness surrounding her prevented it.

"Is that her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He sniffed the air. It was her, but something was wrong.

"Something's wrong." He mumbled to her.

"It's so nice to see the Lady again." One woman spoke to her friend. "I do wish she would be able to bear a child. I think these miscarriages are breaking her heart, poor thing." Inuyasha over heard and grit his teeth. As they passed, he stepped out of the crowd and called to her.

"Hey, Enenra!" He called to her. The guard with them stood between him and the women.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him, startled. "What are you doing?" He paid her no mind. The two women looked at him puzzled.

"Enenra! Hey! Look at me!" He called and the guard tried to push him back. The woman with re hair turned to look at him. For a brief second, there was a look of confusion before her face was blank once more. "What? Don't remember me?" He shouted as the guard shouted at him, pushing him away. Kagome and Miroku tried to drag him away. Then he saw it. He was the recognition in her eyes. Her lips mouthed something before she was cut off. Her necklace shot out a slight blue spark and she fell to her knees in pain. Her two hand maids were at her side, making sure she was alright. They dragged her to her feet and the guard escorted them to the palace quickly.

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking?" Kagome scolded him once they were away. He growled in frustration.

"I was trying to call to her. Knock some sense back into her." He answered gruffly. "I don't know what kind of spell is over her, but she's better than that."

"I have to agree with Inuyasha on one thing." Miroku piped up as they sat around the fire. They had retreated to the woods and set up camp. "I have no idea what kind of spell they have on her, but whatever it is, it's strong, and its old."

"Did you see what it did to her when she recognized Inuyasha?" Sango pointed out . "I wonder if it controls what she thinks."

"What kind of spell does that?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't like it." Inuyasha shouted as he stood up. "Tomorrow I'm gonna rip that necklace off her!"

"You can't do that." Miroku pointed out. "Most likely, it'll have to be removed by the person who put it there."

"Well he's probably dead by now." Inuyasha pointed out, still shouting. "Besides, we can't just leave her here! Did you hear what the lord of this place is doing to her?" He growled. "It just makes me sick!"

"I'm not happy about it either, but we have to be careful about this." Miroku pointed out.

"Look, we just need to focus on getting to the Lord tomorrow." Sango pointed out. "We can figure it out after that."

"I say the moment we see her, we grab her and kill the guy." Inuyasha suggested.

"We just can't kill him." Kagome pointed out but then looked around. "Can we? I mean he does sound pretty aweful."

"I think it's best we wait and see." Miroku suggested. "She was sold to this family, perhaps we could "purchase" her from them."

"Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha scoffed. "With what money?"

"We can figure that out later." Miroku told him. "But for now, let's sleep." He suggested. The group settled in, but inuyasha's rage kept him awake.

Miscarriages meant more than one. How many had she suffered through. She would make a great mom to any kid, even if they were forced upon her. He knew that. He also knew she would be taking it personally, blaming herself. What was he doing to her? Whatever he was doing to her, Inuyasha was going to stop it.

Sesshomaru stood, watching over his little group. He wandered around in the woods a bit, perhaps a little restless. They wee two days away from the town and he contemplated bringing the three. Perhaps he would not go. He only intended to have a small look, to see her once more. He wouldn't interfere with her life. If he was lucky, she wouldn't even notice him.

The next morning, the group woke to find Inuyasha up and pacing. He was antsy and ready to fight. They made their way quickly to the palace gates. Miroku stepped forward to introduce themselves again, but the guard from the day before stepped aside.

"Come with me." He explained. "The Lord is waiting." He told them and began walking away. The group followed but were on guard. They weren't sure what to expect. They followed the guard into the palace and down the halls. No one spoke as they walked. They were taken into a large room where the lord was waiting for them.

Before him a large table was set with seats for all of them. Food lined the table with cups of tea. The Lord sat at the head, his wife sitting next to him, subdued and quiet, eyes cast onto the table before her. A fresh bruise was on her neck as though she was shocked again. The lord saw there, relaxed with a smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be the people from yesterday." He said with a warm and happy voice. "Come, eat with me and my wife." He gestured and rested a hand on her arm. Inuyasha grit his teeth as he watched her flinch away from his touch, face still blank.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha shouted at him. "What have you done to her?" He asked, pointing at Miho. His friends sighed. So much for tact.

"Oh?" He teased, linking a finger under the collar, pulling her closer. "This little thing? It's an heirloom passed down from my grandfather. They kept her locked away for decades, poor thing. They never saw her potential like I did." He laughed. "She should be thankful, I freed her from her cell."

"Yeah and stuck her right into a nightmare." Inuyasha argued. "Come on, Enenra. Get up, you're leaving." He told her. He was warry of using her name in front of the man. He warned his friends of the danger and power behind her name. she didn't lift her head to look at him. The man beside her laughed.

"You think you can just come in here, and remove my property from me?" He sneered. "Don't make me laugh. She wouldn't be able to leave even if she wanted to." Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"Hand her over." Inuyasha ordered. "Or else." The man laughed and stood. He stretched out his arms and vines shot out, striking at Inuyasha and his friends. Everyone jumped out of the way and the thick vines struck into the floors, ceilings and walls. The man laughed again and released more, striking out, this time to subdue, not to pierce. The vines latched onto the wrists on Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango and Kagome tried to help, but were caught as well. The guards that stood behind the lord dropped their weapons and fled, leaving behind two naginatas. Kirara and Shippo were caught up in the vines, and Kirara was trying to tear at them. They squeezed her and suddenly she shrunk back to her smaller form, falling to the ground only to be swept up by the vines.

"Kirara! What's wrong?" Sango called to her companion.

"These vines will draw your energy from you, sucking out you very essence." He explained, laughing wildly. As he spoke, the group began to feel weary, electricity sparking as their life force was being sucked from them.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled and fought to get out of the vines. "I won't let you get away with this!" He shouted and drew his sword, swiping at the vines and freeing himself. The man frowned and pointed his hand forward. Vines were starting to shoot out at a panting Inuyasha but something struck the back of the man, making him stumble forward and to the side. Behind him, Miho stood with a naginata in her hands. She raised it to strike him again, face blank, but he flung out his arm, vines tossing her across the room, he back hitting the wall hard. She slumped to the floor.

"enenra!" Inuyasha called to her as the vines wrapped tighter and tighter a round him.

"I'm tired of you." He said simply and vines shot towards her, slowly wrapping around her completely.

"Enenra!" Inuyasha called as he struggled. She looked at him and her eyes showed recognition once more. "Enenra, wake up!" He shouted and the vines completely covered her, cutting her off from his sight. The man laughed and turned to Inuyasha and his friends. "Miho!" Inuyasha shouted, louder and more desperate than before.

For a moment, nothing happened and only the sound of the vines moving was heard. The man was laughing again but was silenced when the mound that was Miho began to spark. Electricity crackled around the vines and light began to shine through them.

"Miho." Inuyasha whispered. "Miho! Can you hear me?" He shouted. "Fight it, Miho! Miho!" He shouted. More light shone through, and after a few seconds, fire exploded through the room. The vines around her burned to ash in seconds as fire licked the walls.

"Impossible!" The man hissed. "You belong to me! Do my bidding! Submit to me!" He growled. The collar on her neck and arms crackled but she stood strong. She stood there for a second. She untied her obi and her robs fell to the ground. She stood there, naked and strong. She stepped forward as she she stepped, flames shot out from her feet. They grew and passed over her naked form. As the flames rose higher, the skin they left was no longer ashy and sickly, but tanned and glowing. Her cold eyes were alight and the gold he knew so well. Her vibrant red hair curled and flew around her wildly. She stepped forward and the flames grew. Anger mixed with her flames as she marched towards the man. Her fire lashed out and cut the vines holding everyone captive.

"Miho!" Inuyasha called to her. She looked at him and waved him away.

"Leave this place." She told him. "I will end this." Inuyasha looked at her, flaming and terrifying. He nodded and gathered his friends.

"Doesn't she need out help?" Kagome asked? They looked over to her and the gold around her arms and neck faded to dust.

"Nah, she's got this." He assured her. "Let's get out of here." He told them and pushed everyone towards the door. He wore a smirk as they left. Looks like she was back to her old self now.

The group fled the building as fire consumed it. They made it out past the gate and when they looked back, the entire palace was burning. It only took a few moments until the entire thing collapsed. The flames were so hot, and when the building collapsed, the hot air rushed past them, almost knocking them over. They were still weak from having their energy sucked away. When they looked back, only a few flames remained and Miho was no where to be seen.

"Shit." Inuyasha mumbled as he ran back towards the building. People were surrounding the area, curious as to what happened. Inuyasha ran over the debris, looking for his friend and soon Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed. Kirara and Shippo joined too, looking under the burnt wood. "Miho!" Inuyasha called out.

"I can't believe she took down the entire place." Kagome commented.

"Well, she's strong." Inuyasha told her. "What else do you expect?" He kept looking for his friend. "Miho! Where are you!" They kept searching for her, calling out her real name.

Miho lay there under the rubble. She opened her eyes and breathed. Her lungs filled with ash and smoke, but it hardly bothered her. She was free.

"Miho!" She heard someone calling her name, she felt the tug in her heart. They were calling her real name. They kept calling her. She struggled under the rubble but eventually stuck her hand and arm out of the rubble, into the fresh air. "Miho!" They called again and she struck another arm out. Someone grabbed her forearm and pulled while someone pulled a beam off of her. She was pulled out of the ashes and rubble in a cloud and as the dust settled she sat there on her knees. Before her, clad in red with long white hair, coughing, was inuyasha. The little boy she once knew was a man. He had grown so much. Tears welled in her eyes, tears she hadn't shed since the last time she saw him. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. She didn't care that she was naked. She held him close and took in his scent. After all these years, he was alive and well. He was alright. He had survived. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her. She was sobbing into his red haori as he held her. She felt people standing around them but she didn't care.

"Little boy." She said aloud. "Oh, little boy, you're alive." She felt him give a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He said and released her. She leaned back and wiped her eyes but caught his scowl. "You're naked again.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and shrugged out of his haori. When he turned to give it to her, she was already starting to walk away, much to shippo's distress. He was pulling on her leg to try and stop her. Miroku was too busy staring so Sango covered his eyes and rolled her own.

"Hey! Put some clothes on!" Inuysha shouted after her, chasing her down. He threw the haori over her shoulders. She just looked at him and shook her head before slipping into it. She tied it closed and let the sleeves cover her arms.

"Better?"

"Much better!" Shippo told her jumping up and down. "Now Miroku won't keep staring at you!" Miho tilted her head.

"Who are you guys?" She asked, first looking at Shippo then the others who flanked Inuyasha. She looked to Inuyasha for an explanation. He smirked and nodded to his friends.

"These are my friends." He explained. "We've been traveling around, looking for jewel shards when we ended up at our old place." Miho tilted her head to the side confused.

"That place is still standing?" She asked, surprised. He nodded with a smirk.

"Well yea. We built it after all." He boasted proudly. "Not even a typhoon could knock it down!" She shook her head and kept walking, hopping over rubble, not bothered by the heat and burning wood. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted after her.

"She's weird." Shippo mumbled, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's not really what I exected." Kagome admitted. "But she seems nice."

"She doesn't seem like she's all there." Sango mentioned. "I'm honestly surprised she's even walking on her own right now."

"What? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. They all started walking, following behind Miho enough that she couldn't hear them.

"I haven't seen a spell like that before, but I have heard of one." She explained. "It's very old and was once used by priests and demon slayers almost a hundred years ago. The technique was draining on those who used it, but it was very effective. It would suppress a demon's powers, essentially rendering it mortal."

"That sounds familiar." Miroku added, remembering his teachings. "The monks and priests had agreed it was not to be used any more, deeming an exorcism or immediate killing to be more merciful."

"How is killing someone more merciful?" Kagome asked.

"If a demon is under that kind of spell, they are most likely being used by the person who bound them, forcing them to act on their behalf." Sango explained further. "And on top of it, when you suppress a demons spiritual power like that, it weakens them significantly. The longer they are under the spell, the weaker they get. Some even perish under the pressure of the spell."

"Some perish?" Kagome repeated. "Who on earth would do something so cruel?" Kagome shouted, outraged.

"So you'd have to be a pretty strong demon to last as long as she did." Inuyasha boasted with a smirk, crossing his arms as he walked.

"That is true." Miroku told him, "but that kind of pressure can weaken any demon, even a little." Inuyasha looked ahead at Miho. They were in the woods now, following the path back to the smaller village. She was all over the path, wobbling on her legs, unable to walk in a straight line. Inuyasha made a small growling noise in the back of his throat and sped up to catch up to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha didn't respond. He walked over to Miho. He was a few feet from her when she collapsed onto the ground. He could smell the vomit before he saw it. He stomach emptied and he wrinkled his nose. She began to dry heave and inuyasha stood next to her, letting Kagome and Sango flank her, asking if she was alright. Miho braced her hands on the dirt and hung her head low. Even though her skin was naturally tanned, she looked pale. She was shaking and fighting to stay awake.

"Are you alright? Sango asked her gently. Miho looked at her and chuckled.

"I still don't know who you are." She pointed out as she sat there for a minute. Sango offered a smile.

"My name is Sango. This is Kagome." She introduced. Miho nodded, trying to fight away the dark that was creeping into her vision. Sango pointed to Miroku and shippo. She introduced them and Miho barely registered the names. Her eyes were closing but she fought as hard as she could. She felt like she was falling forward, but she didn't hit the ground. She could barely think, she couldn't see. She was exhausted.

Inuyasha lifted her off the ground, shaking his head. Kagome and Sango stood as well.

"Stubborn woman." He mumbled. "Come on, lets go, maybe we can get back before sunset."

"I don't think we should bother trying to rush." Miroku pointed out. "At this point, we are just going to make it after dark." The group took it into consideration. They kept walking but set up camp when the sun fell below the horizon. A small fire was lit and they gathered around it. Kagome provided some food and water from her backpack. Miho was still asleep. They tried to wake her to feed her, but she rolled over, still sleeping. Kagome looked at her with concern and felt her forehead. She was warm, but Inuyasha assured her that was normal.

The next day she still slept as Inuyasha carried her through the village. He didn't want to stop until he took her home. It took them a full day to pass through the village and make it back to the little shack they lived in. Inuyasha went on ahead and the group stayed behind, getting supplies such as food and medicine. He set her down on an old tami mat and watched her. He began cleaning up a bit, trying to stay quiet. The small home was going to house him and his friends as well as Miho. He got a small fire going and pulled out her old kimono. He thought about draping it over her as a coat, but it was so torn and moth eaten he decided against it. His friends arrived a small while later and shared the food they got. They remained quiet but still chatted amongst themselves, mostly asking more questions about her, most of which Inuyasha couldn't answer. They all wanted to know what happened to her over the past years but they had to wait until she woke up.

When Miho did finally wake up, her eyesight was fuzzy. It was dark she knew that, and she didn't know where she was. Wherever she was, it smelled familiar. She blinked away the blurriness and found she was in a hut. She rolled her head to the side and saw Inuyasha and his friends all sleeping. Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting up, but Kagome, Sango , and Shippo lay on the floor, Kirara curled against Sango. The fire had all but burned out, only a few emebrs left. It was late. She looked around and smiled. She was home. He was right, it was still standing.

Miho saw up and grimaced. She was sore and stiff. She quietly snuck out of the hut and stretched, walking down to the creek. She looked up and saw the sun was thinking of rising. She removed Inuyasha's haori and set it on a rock. She stepped into the water, going waist deep. It was cool on her skin and she loved every minute of it. She dipped under the water, letting it wash her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair, removing ash and dirt. She surfaced and smiled, breathing in the fresh air. After so many years, she was free. Miho stood in the water for a while, enjoying the quiet of the morning.

"You're up early." A voice said to her. She looked and saw Inuyasha standing near the water. She smiled and made her way over to him. She put his haori back on and sat down on the grass. He sat next to her, his sword resting on his chest. The sky was getting lighter, but the sun still wasn't up.

"You've grown, little boy." She said to him, leaning against him.

"You haven't changed." He told her. They sat in silence for a while before he broke it. "Miho…I called to you. You never came. I…I thought you had abandoned me, that you didn't want me." He admitted quietly. She sat up, looking at him with sorrow.

"I heard you." She answered. He looked at her confused. "I heard you, every time. I tried, Inuyasha. I tried everytime. But this spell, this spell was old, and it was too strong." She paused and Inuyasha could see it in her eyes. He always believed her, he never doubted her, and this was no exception. "I am so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said, elbowing her gently. "You're here now, that's all that matters. And now I'm strong enough, I can protect you next time." He teased.

"Just don't throw me in a river." She joked.

"Yeah, I didn't really like that." He pointed out and she laughed. They sat in silence again for a bit and she leaned on him again. The sun started to crest over the mountains and Inuyasha spoked again.

"Miho," He began, getting her attention. "You've been under that spell for almost a hundred years. What happened to you? I need to know." She looked away from him with a frown. "Miho, tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered. "Let it go." Inuyasha didn't like this answer.

"You can't just brush it off like that!" He scolded. She sat up, no longer leaning on him, not looking at him. "We heard rumors from villagers. You were sold as a slave. What happened? Why did they try to kill us?" He shouted at her. His friends were awoken by the shouting, confused, they looked outside.

"shut up." She hissed under her breath.

"They spoke like you miscarried a lot, too." He continued on. "Just how many did you have? How did you keep getting pregnant? Why the hell were you losing them?"

"Shut up." She growled this time.

"Just tell me, Miho!" He shouted at her, "Why are you keeping this a secret? What are you hi-" He was cut off with a loud slap in the face. It struck him so hard it turned his head and almost knocked him over. Confused, he looked back at her. She was standing above him, but even though she towered over him, she looked small, frail.

"Just shut up!" She shouted back at him. "Mind your own business and just leave it alone!" She shouted, tears falling down her cheeks and she turned and stormed away. He sat there stunned. He was used to Kagome shouting at him, but Miho was always steady, calm, even when they fought when he was kid. She never struck him, not like this.

"That was really mean of you." Kagome told him quietly. He looked at her, confused. She sat next to him, taking the place Miho was sitting in.

"I didn't mean to upset her." He explained, "but she can't just keep stuff like that from me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome told him gently. "There are some things you just can't talk about, not right after they happened. And it's not like you're an open book either. Did you tell her about Kikyo? Or how she stuck you to a tree?" Inuyasha looked away, embarrassed. Kagome smiled a bit, knowing she made her point. "She might never open up and tell you everything," Kagome continued, "but I feel like she would tell you something at least."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed. "It's just been so long since I've seen her. I guess I got a little carried away." Kagome offered a warm smile as he stood.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find Miho, where else?"

Sesshomaru stood before the rubble of the palace. The flames were gone, but there were still wisps of smoke rising from the ashes. He could smell her as though she were standing next to him. This was her work, there was no doubt about it. But he could smell others, specifically Inuyasha. He chided himself for not expecting it. Of course she would team up with a weak half demon like him. He was probably the reason she was in such a predicament anyway. Her compassion would get her killed one day. She was a fool for concerning herself with the welfare of other.

He walked away, back towards where he left Rin and Jaken. A small breeze brushed past him and tugged at his hair. He could smell her still. He should have known better. As he reached his group, he kept walking. Rin and Ah-Un followed diligently, but Jaken was throwing questions at him. Why had they turned around yet again? Did something happen? And other questions were launched at Sesshomaru until he punched him on the head. Jaken didn't ask anymore questions.

They continued to walk until dark, only making it to the base of the mountain. He let them set up camp and watched them as they ate and fell asleep. While they slept, he looked at Rin. He was her protector, her guardian. Yet he had spent so many years hating humans, despising them for their weakness. She was of no particular use to him and he struggled to admit to himself he did care for her. What was worse was that he didn't know why. He never really cared why, just accepting it for what it was. However with Miho's return to his thoughts, he couldn't help but remember that day.

 _Who are you?_ He heard loud and clear as though she was standing before him once more, on her knees, her arm bleeding from the wound he inflicted on her.

When Inuyasha found Miho, the sun had already set and fireflies danced around them in the woods. She was sitting in a tree, just resting. Her head rested against the trunk and she was breathing deeply. Inuyasha stood under her and tossed a bundle up to her. She caught it without having to open her eyes, but once she felt the fabric, she looked at it curiously. She unfolded the fabric and saw it was a short yukata. It was beautiful but simple. She lifted it to her nose and almost teared up. This was created from the kimono Cho had given her. She could see where it had been mended and over the left chest, a small butterfly was embroidered in scarlet red. _Cho._ She looked down and saw Inuyasha sitting against the tree. She leaned her head back and breathed, running the fabric between her hands.

"The villagers told me what had happened." He explained. "The told me about Cho and the others, that they blamed us." Miho didn't say anything, just listening. "My friend's granddaughter stitched the butterfly for your friend. They told me how you found her and they blamed you. And that after we left people still went missing." He paused and looked up at her. She was still. He was waiting for a response but got nothing. "Look, Miho. You don't have to say anything. I just want to say sorry. I was way out of line earlier. I should have trusted you to talk to me when you were ready." He didn't say anything else, this time determined to wait for a response. A breeze brushed past, rustling the trees.

"After you were gone, I was taken to the village and was bound to a post next to the priest's home. After a few days or so, I was sold to the lord of the village you found me in. He was a cruel man. While under the spell, I was bound to his will. I was used as a weapon, stripped of my humanity. I was a monster. He used me to fight enemies, to punish those who defied him, to maintain rule over the village." She paused there and Inuyasha listened. "His son was kinder. He hated his father and so took control of the spell. I'm not sure how it works, but the next thing I knew, I was standing over his father's body, under his instruction. This man, I almost befriended. I kept him at a distance, but he never gave me cause to fear him. He had actually tried to find a way to release me. He was a good man."

"What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"The same thing that happened to his father." She answered. "His son gained control over me and killed him. I wasn't with him long. His son wanted me in every way. He was by far the cruelest. Once he was done using me to murder those who spoke against him, those who opposed him, he turned me into his wife." She could hear Inuyasha growling. She smiled to herself without humor. "Calm down. I'm here now. It doesn't matter." They fell back into silence until Inuyasha spoke again.

"Do you remember, after I'd fallen into the lake." He started. Miho looked down at him. "We were talking and you said one day, I'd fall in love?" he looked up at her and watched her nod. He looked forward again. "I met a woman, a priestess who was protecting something called the shikon jewel. I wanted it, I wanted to be a full fledged demon. But then I met her." He paused. "I loved her. But a demon named naraku tricked us and turned us against each other. She struck me with an arrow, pinning me to a tree for fifty years. She died and was burned with the jewel."

"I'm sorry." She whispered down to him. She climbed out of the tree and sat with him.

"Kagome came through the bone eater's well in the village. She's from the future." Miho's jaw dropped but listened. "She had the jewel with her, but a demon stole it. She shot at it with an arrow, but shattered the jewel in the process. Now we are looking for the pieces. Each one of us has been harmed by Naraku. Miroku with his wind tunnel that will once day consume him, and Sango's entire village and family was slain by Naraku. Her brother is alive, but is being used as a puppet by naraku." He looked at her with a smirk. "We all have a job to do. What do you say, Miho. Want to come with us?" She sat and processed the information. The demon he described sounded pretty terrible. Besides, it's not like she had anything better to do.

"Sure." She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha smiled and stood, stretching out his hand.

"Then let's go." He told her. "I think they got dinner ready. And you know you have to give my haori back, right?" She took his hand and stood. She smirked at him and started undressing. "Hey! At least go behind a tree!" He shouted at her as he looked away, hands up to make sure he couldn't see anything. She just laughed at him and slipped on the yukata. It was a dull burgundy, almost brown, and almost reached her knees. The sleeves weren't as long wich gave her the ability to move easily.

"What's for dinner?" She asked as she walked past him. He caught up easily and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Fish." He told her. "Lot's of fish."

As they were walking away, joking around and briefly catching up, they didn't notice they were being watched. A slight buzzing sound hovered above the trees. What it saw was reflected back to a mirror. Naraku sat back and laughed darkly at what he had just learned.

"Does his really think enlisting the help of a little enenra will help him?" He said aloud, mostly to himself. "Let us keep watch over this one. Perhaps she will prove useful in time."


	8. Chapter 8

The group had been wandering for a bout a week and they hadn't come across anything other than the stray demon here or there, no jewel shards, no Naraku. In the mornings, the group would often wake to find Inuyasha and Miho sparing. The first few times, they were startled at how she fought. Fire seemed to follow her strikes and she would sometimes even throw out a wave of fire, knowing Inuyasha's haori would protect him.

One day, when things got a little too serious, Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Well, if you're using that, I'll have to use mine." She jested. Miho raised her hand and smoke and fire swirled down her arm and began forming a naginata. It solidified and she stood with it, staff resting on the ground. She hadn't used a naginata in decades and it felt good to be using it again. She stood, breathing deeply, adjusting her grip.

"Fine by me," Inuyasha boasted, "just wait until you can see what I can do." He charged at her, swiping and slashing. She parried and would sometimes strike him with the but of the staff so as not to actually injure him. He would swipe left or right and she would block and try to twist it out of his grip. Sometimes she would and they would start again.

"Should she really be fighting this hard?" Sango asked one morning, watching the two go at it.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, watching them fight.

"That spell did a number on her. She slept for two days." Kagome pointed out. "I doubt she's already completely back to her old self." They watched as the two fought.

Inuyasha brought his sword in a downward motion. Miho blocked the strike and held it. A current began to flow through their weapons, their energies flowing and clashing. Miho grit her teeth and pushed back, but the current was strong. She pushed with her feet, shoving Inuyasha away. Miho had to drop her naginata and it erupted in flames, disappearing once more. Her hands were burned slightly. She watched it burn and Inuyasha made his way over to her, also watching it burn. His sword was put away.

"What the hell was that?" He asked calmly, crossing his arms. Miho shrugged.

"I guess we got a little carried away." She suggested and turned around to go back to the group. They were awake now and starting to eat. They would be leaving soon and they could both benefit from a meal after the fight they just had. After a few steps, Miho stumbled and almost fell over. Inuyasha was there and grabbed her by her arm, lifting her up. She leaned on him before steadying herself and gave him a small smile in thanks. She _still_ wasn't back to normal.

"Don't tell me you're getting old on me." He teased and she elbowed him.

"No, it's just because you keep trying to feed me fish." She bantered back.

The group carried on for another week and Miho found herself getting stronger every day. She would have more energy, she wouldn't be as winded, and she didn't need as much sleep. Her fire was brighter and it took less out of her to use it. Eventually, the group ended up back at the village of the bone eater's well. She watched as Kagome disappeared into it.

Miho looked down into the well, surprised that Kagome was actually gone. They said she was from the future. She was a bit odd and didn't dress right. And the food was so different from what she was used to. But it's still hard to believe. She looked up and saw Inuyasha crouched on the ledge, about to jump in. She grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him and he shook her off.

"I'm going after her, where else?" He told her.

"You can't go after her!" Miho argued. "Isn't Kagome the only one who can do that?"

"Actually, inuyasha has been to her world several times now." Sango explained and Miho looked at her, confused. She turned to look at Inuyasha for confirmation but as she saw him, he disappeared into the well. She gasped and ran to the edge.

"Little boy!" She called, almost frustrated. She grunted in frustration.

"Calm down, Miho." Miroku told her with a smile. She looked at him with a glare. "He's perfectly safe there. Kagome says her world is safer than this one." He explained. She seemed to calm down a bit hearing that. "Come on. There's someone you may want to meet. She has known Inuyasha for a while. I'm sure you two will have much to talk about." He said with a smile and dropped his arm. Miho looked at him curiously but followed him anyway. They followed a trail through the woods a ways.

At the top of the hill, the group came to a village. Miroku and Sango lead her to a small hut where an old woman lived.

"Miho, this is Kaede." Miroku introduced. "She is the priestess of this village and the younger sister of Kikyo." Miho stepped forward and looked at the woman. She looked wise and knowing, but kind and patient. She smiled, glad to know Inuyasha had someone like this to help him.

"We're going to go visit a grave," Sango explained. "We figured you two could get to know one another." Miho looked at her and smiled.

"I'm alright with that." She announced.

"Aye, I am sure we have much to talk about." Kaede agreed. The older woman turned and went back into the hut and Miho followed. They sat together for a small while before Kaede spoke.

"So you helped raise Inuyasha." Kaede said as she sat on the floor next to a fire and began cooking.

"I tried." She admitted. "I wasn't able to be with him very long. But I do hope I was able to at least leave him with something."

"Inuyasha is a complicated boy." Kaede said tiredly and Miho laughed in agreement while Kaede poured tea. "He pretends to be cold and tough, but deep down, his heart is as human as the rest of us."

 _He pretends to be cold._

The phrase struck her. The man she loved, Sesshomaru, was cold hearted, or at least he seemed it when they were younger. Odd how he came into her thoughts now. Although, Inuyasha looked similar to him, but it was probably just the hair.

"He does seem rather grumpy still." Miho agreed as she sipped the tea.

"But Kagome has done a number on him." Kaede explained. "He who was once so distant and self absorbed is now traveling the lands, helping those affected by the evil Naraku."

"What can you tell me about Naraku?" She asked. She had heard the name, but never found out much about him. The group filled her in somewhat, but she felt she was missing more. Kaede paused.

"Naraku is a half demon, born of a man who lusted after my older sister so much, he was willing to sacrifice his body to demons in order to gain power." She explained and Miho listened carefully. "He is very powerful, and very dangerous, able to take the shape of anyone."

"Kikyo sounds like a very beautiful woman." She commented with a soft smile.

"Aye, she was." Kaede agreed. "But she was also very strong herself. And even so, Naraku brought an end to her, and she stuck Inuyasha to the tree."

"That sounds terrible." Miho commented, sorrowful for both Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her boy had known love only to have it taken from him once more by greed and hatred.

"Aye, it was." Kaede agreed as she kept stirring the pot. They continued to talk for a long while. Miho explained how she had come across inuyasha and Kaede told of how he and Kikyo fell in love and destroyed each other. Miho felt for him. She may not have been stuck to a tree for fifty years, and as far as she knew, Sesshomaru was still alive and not resurrected as another person, but she knew how hard it could be to feel betrayed by someone you trusted and loved. Miho found comfort in knowing that Kagome was there for him, loving him.

The sun was beginning to set when an odd light shone into the little house. It was an almost purple glow. Kaede and Miho looked at each other, confused. They both stood and stepped out of the house. There was a tall pillar of light, glowing and throwing an ominous aura across the land. Miho felt herself hesitate, taken aback by the sinister feeling crawling across her skin. She fought a shiver running down her back.

"That light," Kaede gasped in awe. "It's coming from the bone eater's well."

"What?" Miho almost snapped. "Inuyasha went through it." She explained as she took off running. She called over her shoulder. "We'll be back, I promise!"

"Go and help them, don't worry about me!" Kaede called after her. Miho ran as fast as she could through the woods to the bone eaters well. As she grew nearer, she could smell Inuyasha and she could feel evil and malice radiating from the area.

When she arrived, there was no one at the well but the aura still lingered. She looked around, looking for a sign of wich direction it must have left. She was about to call out when screams filled her ears. Her head snapped in the direction of another village. She took off once more, climbing over the trees and large roots. She needed to get to him, she knew it was him. He would know what's happening. She just hoped he was alright.

Miho ran down the path to the village and was surprised at the sight. People had left and she could see them running away. She saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo standing with a village woman and her child. She began running over to them.

"Miroku! Sango!" She called as she ran. "What's going on? Where is-" She was cut off and yelped in surprise, falling backwards as Inuyasha burst through the hut, waving a sword around. Miho hit the ground in a thud. She looked up and saw him digging and biting into his arm. The sword that was radiating bloodlust had wrapped around his arm, digging under his skin. It was a terrifying sight to see and Miho feared for him, seeing him struggle and fight over control of his own limbs, and could only stare in horror.

He caught sight of her and she saw his eyes were red and his face was twisted into a snarl. He neared her and raised his sword. All she could do was sit there, staring above her as he held the sword, ready to plunge it into her chest. Miho was frozen, seeing a face she loved twisted into such feral hate. She couldn't breathe and to her horror, Inuyasha's face morphed into the same face Sesshomaru showed her when he lashed out, his whip curling around her arm. She could faintly hear their friends calling out to them. Her scar was burning.

"Miho." Inuyasha grunted, gaining control for a second. She snapped back to reality, breathing heavy, staring at Inuyasha. He heled the sword over head still but tried to move it away. "Miho, run. Get away before-" He began grunting in pain and he swung the sword down. Miho rolled away and clambered away from him. Inuyasha, once again under the influence of the sword, lifted it and began to wave it in circles while the aura swirled and grew.

"I'll Send you all to hell!" He declared and its aura welled up around it. Inuyasha raised the sword in the air and Miho could feel the power being focused there. They needed to get out of there and quickly. Miho crawled to her feet and ran over to the others, pushing them onto Kirara, and urging them upwards.

"What about you?" Sango asked and Miho pushed the giant cat, urging it to fly.

"Just go!" She shouted with panic as Kirara flew higher and higher. She looked back at Inuyasha and saw him spinning the sword.

 _Little Boy._ She thought to herself as she stood there, watching him. She couldn't protect him. There was nothing she could do for him. She ran as fast as she could, but the attack was too fast. The blast flung her far away. Miho tried to let flames consume her and fade to smoke, but the force suffocated and sucked any burnable air away from her. The blast carried her and slammed her into the side of a large cliff- like hill.

The rest of the group landed safely and they looked around them in awe of the destruction.

"Where's Miho?" Miroku asked after a moment, looking around.

"I don't know." Sango replied.

"You don't think she's dead, do you?" Shippo asked, his voice cracking. Sango shook her head.

"I'll take the lady and her child back to her village and look for Miho." Sango suggested. "Why don't you two go wait for kagome?"

"That sounds like our best option." Miroku agreed.

Sesshomaru walked quickly down the path, following tensaiga's directions. The sword shook violently in its sheath as he walked.

 _Is it nearby Tensaiga?_ He thought to himself as he walked. He inhaled deeply. He stopped walking and almost frowned. _But this scent…_

Sango had found Miho under some debris and shook her awake. She was dazed for a small while but her head cleared during the flight back to the group. Her head was filled. What on earth did Inuyasha have? How did he come to have it?

"Hello, Kagome! Glad to see you're back!" Sango shouted as they landed. The climbed down and met with the rest of the group.

"Now that everyone's here, lets follow the trail of the dragon twister." Miroku suggested. They set out in various methods. Kagome used her bike and Sango and Miroku rode Kirara. Miho faded into smoke and flew behind them, similar to Saya, the sheath of the sword S'ounga.

On the way, it was explained to Sango and Miho just what they were up against. Apparently, S'ounga was an evil sword who could only be wielded by Inuyasha's father. If a mortal attempted to, it could wreak havoc across the land. After seeing what it could do, Miho didn't doubt it.

They all rode in silence until they came across a few bodies of ogres. They were lying in a ditch as water rushed past them.

Miho solidified and stood next to Kagome. The girl was strong in her own way, but she didn't grow up learning how to defend herself like Miroku and Sango.

"I'll go take a look." Miroku said as he and Sango headed into the ditch. "You stay here, Kagome." The two descended into the ditch and inspected the ogres.

"It doesn't look like it's been very long since they were slain." Sango commented.

"I still feel an evil aura close by." Miroku added.

"Is that S'ounga's aura that I'm sensing?" Kagome asked Saya.

"It is." He confirmed.

"What kind of sword would leave this much of an aura behind?" Miho asked, not really expecting an answer. To her horror, and the shock of others around her, the ogres began to stand. "What the hell?" She shouted.

"I just remembered." Saya said causally. "Those slayed by S'ounga come back as soulless walking dead!" He announced. Miho rounded on him.

"Don't you think you should have told us sooner?" She shouted at him. Miho was growing frustrated with him and his habbit of explaining things too late. She began to head down into the ditch and watched as Sango's hirakotsu went through one of them, only to have it still crawl up the side of the ditch.

"Why is it still moving?" She asked, surprised being cut in half didn't deter it and a little creeped out. Miroku successfully sucked one in and Miho looked in awe at the power of the wind tunnel. Miroku closed his hand and fell to a crouch in pain. Miho and sango reached him at the same time. Saya was explaining how the corpses were filled with miasma.

"Oh great, I wish he told me about that a little sooner." Miroku grumbled. Miho put a hand on his shoulder in agreement and watched the other ogre heading their way. Miho stepped in front and threw a wave of fire at it. The fire clung to its skin, burning and eating away at it. The flames grew and engulfed it's body in a matter of seconds, effectively killing it.

"Fire," Saya confirmed. "Fire is the best way of getting rid of them." Miho rolled her eyes. Saya was damn near useless at this point.

"That's my cue!" Shippo shouted as he jumped down and fell on his face. An ogre hovered over him and Miho ran to try and defend him. When his fox fire didn't work, Kirara pounced on the ogre, taking it into the rushing water.

"Kirara!" Sango called out but fell when an ogre had grabbed her leg. Miho tried to run back to help. When she grew closer, the lifted an arm to send out a wave of fire when an arrow zipped past her and struck the ogre, purifying it. Miho looked at the light before her and then back up to Kagome who stood with her bow. Miho couldn't help but feel a little impressed. It certainly made her feel more confident knowing Kagome had more going for her in terms of fighting.

They gathered around Miroku, asking if he was alright. They all agreed it would be best if Kagome went on ahead to try to stop Inuyasha. Miho decided to go with her. She would be able to keep kagome safe. She decided to run behind Kagome, knowing that shifting to smoke and back took up energy she would need for a fight. She just hoped she wouldn't have to fight Inuyasha. If it came to it, could she fight him? She hoped Kagome would be able to stop him. What even was their plan? What where they even going to do?

As they went down the trail, there was an eruption higher up on the mountain.

"That's gotta be Inuyasha." Kagome said aloud. Miho was about to answer in agreement when an ox mooed from behind her. She looked to her side and saw a man on an ox on a cloud floating by. She was so startled by the sight she tripped and almost fell.

She kept running as Kagome spoke with the man who she learned was named Totosai. Apparently Saya, Totosai and Myoga all knew each other. She didn't listen long to the conversation. In fact, she missed the last half. Her mind was too busy thinking about what she smelled. Up where the explosion had come from were two smells.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was there. He was there.

Without warning, Miho shifted into smoke, flying past the small group to go on ahead, not caring that it would drain her of energy. She would not let Sesshomaaru harm Inuyasha. She was terrified of seeing him again, but she shoved it aside. Right now, Inuyasha needed her help.

Miho flew as fast as she could, Kagome and the others behind her a bit. Kagome eventually lost sight of Miho and Miho solidified as she reached the battle. There she found Inuyasha and Seshsomaru fighting practically forehead to forehead. She ran forward, needing to get between them to separate them when she saw Sesshomaru pull out the Tessaiga. He raised it above his head and Miho knew wich attack he was planning. She pushed her legs faster and faster and she reached Inuyasha.

Miho grabbed him and tossed him to the ground behind her as a wall of light from the wind scar flashed towards her. She waved her hand and a wall of fire shot up in front of her. She fed it more and more, using the energy of the fire to deflect most of the force of the wind scar. She was pushed backwards but dug her bare feet into the ground. Inuyasha was sitting behind her, panting, trying to regain control. The wind scar tore at them, cutting skin and clothes, but most of it was kept at bay and deflected around them. The attack stopped and Miho dropped the wall of flame, panting heavily but still standing strong. She watched as the dust cleared, her eyes hard and glaring at Sesshomaru.

To her utter shock, she saw him panting and drop to his knees. She had traveled with him for a long while, and the only time he fell to his knees was when he was younger. He was looking at his hand. It seemed burned almost. She stood there staring, waiting for the next attack.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw her. His eyes widened only briefly before he collected himself. Before him stood Miho. The soft and playful girl he knew as a child had grown into a strong woman. Her kimono had been torn and now rested about mid-thigh, showing strong tanned legs, displaying the strength in them as she stood tall. Her hands were clenched in fists and he looked into her gold eyes. They were fierce and angry and trained on him. He looked at her as he caught his breath. She was as still as a statue except for her hair. Her red mane flew around her in the wind as she stared him down.

Miho wasn't moving and every muscle in her body was tensed, waiting for his attack. She heard Inuyasha behind her.

"Miho." He grunted.

"Stay down, little boy." She told him quietly. "Let me handle this. You don't know him, or what he's capable of." Inuyasha scoffed and struggled to his feet.

"I know…damn well…what he can do." He grunted, finally standing. He stepped closer to Miho. "He's my brother after all." Miho whipped her head to him so fast she almost gave _him_ whiplash. She looked back at Sesshomaru and then back to Inuyasha. Seeing them both she could see the resemblance. She opened her mouth to tell of her disbelief but was silenced when Inuyasha bent in pain, grunting, fighting against Sounga. She heard it. She heard the sword speaking.

" _Blood…I need blood. Give me a sacrifice!"_ It instructed sharply. She watched as his eyes turned red and he took off in the direction of some rocks.

"Little boy!" she called after him but paused when she heard the cries of a young girl and an imp. She ran after him again when she saw Sesshomaru leap up and chase him. She saw the green glow of his hand. She needed to get to Inuyasha first. She caught up to Sesshoamru as she spied Kagome running towards Inuyasha calling to him. If anyone could stop him it was Kagome.

Miho shoulder checked Sesshomaru and shoved him to the side, catching him off guard. he stepped back and watched as Kagome brought down Inuyasha, saving the two small figures. Miho had to cover her eyes against the white light that shown from the two. There was a small explosion as they hit the ground and the sword went soaring through the air. Miho watched as it flew through the sky, being driven off by Kagomes spell. Miho was relieved but didn't let her guard down. She heard Kagome and Inuyasha exchanging words.

"What business do you have here?" Sesshomaru asked her. IT was a simple question and yet his voice sent a tingle down her spine.

"Nothing that concerns you." She stated calmly but firmly. She adjusted her stance to one that would let her move if he struck. One foot stretched out behind the other, tense and poised. She stood between Sesshomaru and her two friends.

"If it is anyone who does not belong in this matter, it is you, enenra." He told her coldly. He turned, facing away from them. "The third sword of my father has returned. It is my right to wield it." He began to walk away when Inuyasha spoke up.

"No." He ordered. Miho looked to find him standing behind her. "Stay out of this. I'll be the one to destroy Sounga." Miho looked at him. She knew he didn't have the strength to do it. At least not on his own. "I don't want any interference from you." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"You lack what it takes." Sesshomaru spoke. His tone was firm but not scolding. "You should be grateful to the girl for saving you." He continued walking away. Every bone in her body told her to follow him. She turned to Inuyasha. She had questions, mostly about them being brothers, but she shoved them down. His stare was far off. He was talking to a flea named Myoga about his father. Miho stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. Totosai spoke of how his father was a great dog demon. She was surprised honestly. She knew he was strong and that he would only grow stronger, but she never even suspected that the blood flowing through his veins flowed through Sesshomaru's.

"Miho." He spoke as he walked towards his sword. "Take care of Kagome for me. Keep her safe, just like you did for me."

"And where do you think you're going, little boy?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I have to destroy that sword. I know I'm not strong enough, but I'll find a way. I just can't let you all get involved in this. Especially Kagome." Miho thought on this. She wanted nothing more than to grab him, stop him, forbid him from doing this.

"Inuyasha," she spoke calmly. He turned to look at her as she spoke. Her voice was firm and her face was full of worry, though she hid it well. "You are a grown man now. These choices are yours to make. If you go I will not stop you." He smiled at her in thanks and walked away. She watched as he left, his white hair flowing behind him.

 _Please be safe._


	9. Chapter 9

Miho sat near one of the fires in the camp sight. She was tending to it and rotating the food. Kagome had been brought with them and Sango was looking after her now. If Miho had to guess, she would say Kagome would wake soon.

She was lost in her thoughts. Once the two brothers she loved so dearly had left, she tended to Kagome. While waiting for the others to meet them there, she turned her attention to the little girl and the imp.

" _Hello little one." Miho spoke to the girl. Miho had crouched down next to her and smiled softly. The girl seemed wary of her. "What are you doing out here alone? Where do you live? I can take you home if you would like." She offered but Rin just shook her head and smiled._

" _I don't have a home." She answered brightly. "I follow Lord Sesshomaru!" She announced with pride. Miho was shocked. A human child with Sesshomaru? He couldn't have changed could he? "Are you a friend of Kagome's?_

She sat there staring into the fire for a long while. Years ago he had left her behind, hating her for her human past, hating her for her love of human life. Now he was traveling with a small human girl, seen as less than nothing in the eyes of most. She looked up to the bright full moon, remembering how it glowed against his hair. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him.

She kept her ears open and listened in on the conversation about the damned sword and the boys' father, but she stayed out of it until Kagome woke up, asking for Inuyasha. Miho stood and walked over to her, sitting opposite of Sango.

"He went on ahead." Miho told her. "He insisted on doing this alone."

"Who cares about that worthless fool?" the imp named Jaken asked allowed and Miho threw a rock at his head, tired of his pessimism. It glanced off his head and struck a tree. He whined in pain, rubbing his head.

"Wait a sec, what are you two doing here?" kagome asked Jaken and Rin.

"Well, let me tell you. Lord Sesshomaru didn't abandon us." Jaken said through his tears of pain as a bump swelled on his head. Miho disliked him. He was obnoxious and loud and always shitting on Inuyasha and he friends.

"He did though, didn't he." Kagome asked and rin confirmed it, causing another tirade from Jaken. Her friend began to worry about stopping Inuyasha, talking about how frustrating he is. Miho rose and walked over to an old friend. She stopped in front of the two headed dragon and it looked at her. A moment passed before the heads began nuzzling her in greeting. She smiled and rubbed their necks. She had missed the dragon and was happy to see it was still with Sesshomaru. Only Sango noticed how familiar she was with the dragons and kept it to herself.

Miho was lost in her thoughts. Had Sesshomaru actually changed so much as to allow a child to travel with him? And even worse, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the younger brother of Sesshomaru, the man she still loved. All these years, she had been with him, been with his brother, and never saw the similarities. How on earth did she miss it? The courage, the protectiveness, the stubbornness, the long white hair? She felt incredibly rediculous. She hoped and prayed Inuyasha would not learn of their past.

Miho's attention shifted when the three old demons spoke about the death of the Great Dog Demon and the inheritance of the swords. She still couldn't believe that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were related. How could a man so cold be related to her little boy who was full of passion and fire?

They spoke of the different swords and their correspondences. The swords of Supreme Conquest.

"Is there anyway at all for us to defeat Sounga? Kagome asked the little ghosty looking thing. He stroked his beard and thought.

'There is just one, but yes." He answered and looked at the group before continuing. "Using Tessaiga and Tensaiga. Pitted with either one, Sounga will be stronger. But with the two swords combined it is possible that they can over come Spunga!" Saya explained. There was hope, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't the type to work with anyone else, much less each other. Jaken began laughing at the suggestion, making an absolute fool of himself. Everyone agreed that the two working together was unlikely. Kagome suggested Saya seal it again.

Miho left the dragon and rejoined the group, sitting at one of the fires. She sat down with her legs in a pretzel. They continued to talk for a small while and slowly but surely, people began to fall asleep. Rin had curled up in a ball with shippo and Kagome. She watched over everyone as they slept. It was a quiet night with the occasional breeze. The moon continued to rise. It was directly overhead, shining and lighting the woods. She could see in the distance something reflecting the moonlight. She glared and stood.

Miho followed it into the woods and found it kept moving farther and farther from her. She pushed faster, chasing it down. She had almost reached it and it stopped. She followed the white object into a clearing.

The two stood in the clearing, facing each other. Her wild red hair ablaze in the moonlight, his white fur all but glowing. A slight breeze rustled past and she caught a wiff of his scent. The baboon was some kind of half demon. The silence was broken when a deep velvety voice flowed across the clearing.

"I must say, this is my first time meeting an enenra." The baboon spoke. "You are such elusive creatures."

"We aren't all that hard to find." She responded. "Who are you?" The baboon chuckled at her.

"I could very well be a new friend." He explained. "I am a man who can help you reach your dreams. I have power and strength you have never seen before. But my aid comes at a price." Miho turned on her heel and began walking away. "I could give you a child of your own blood." Miho froze, eyes wide. Her feet seemed rooted to the ground. She turned her head slowly to face him, to ask him how he knew, and found he had disappeared. Miho shook slightly. How could he have possibly known? Another breeze shifted the leaves around her. She shook her head. Promises, promises, she thought to herself before walking away once more. It was time for her to return to her friends.

Miho sat by the fire, gently building it up, letting the warmth spread to all her sleeping friends. Her friends slept and she kept a watchful eye. The moon glowed softly and the crackling of the fire filled her ears. Night passed and dawn rose with her friends. Food was shared and everyone gathered their things. Of course they weren't going to let Inuyasha do this on their own.

They traveled together, Miho riding on Ah-Un with rin and Jaken. Jaken tried to pitch a fit when Ah-Un stepped on him to quiet him. Miho didn't listen to the conversation much, but overheared the tail end of Kagome telling Saya about why she stays with him in battle, even though she hates it. She wants to be with him, there for him. Miho smiled at her, understanding the desire to stand with the one you love or one you care for. Nothing could ever replace that feeling of belonging, that bond.

Dark clouds passed over the sun as they grew near. Kagome directed them towards the aura. When they landed, the sight before them was quite daunting. Three separate groups of soldiers stood before them. Miho dismounted.

"That is one very large army." Totosei pointed out.

"A very large army of dead soldiers." Miroku pointed out, agreeing.

"He's killed far more men than he's needed to." Sango offered quietly. Looking out over the valley before them, Miho could see she was right. Based on the colors, at least three separate armies have merged into one.

"There's over 2,000 of them," Miroku pointed out. "Excluding myoga, rin, and momo from the battle-" Miroku began but Miho cut him off.

"There's no point in worrying about numbers." Miho told him with a smile as she brought her naginata out of flame once more. "We are all stronger than corpses. And Saya, you said fire kills them right?"

"Yes, who better to have with us than an enenra for this endevour." He concluded with a small nod. Miho smiled at him, finally receiving some optimism.

"Hey, Miroku," Shippo whined. "Why am I not excluded from battle?" Miho tuned them out and looked forward. Her face hardened. Before her was a valley of death. 2,000 human lives were taken simply for one the bloodlust of one sword. She gripped her naginata. While she was a demon of smoke and fire, this was going to be a daunting task. Even fire needs a fuel source. If she wasn't careful, she could run out very quickly. Rain began to fall. Miho look skyward and swore under her breath. This was the last thing they needed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed and Miho whipped her head towards kagome and followed the girl's line of sight. There her little boy stood. He stood tall and proud, ready t face the battle. Her heart swelled with pride at the sight, but also fear. She needed to trust him. Without warning, he took off in a sprint towards the army.

"I guess that's our cue." Miho muttered and followed suit, running down the mountain. Before she could reach the middle portion of soldiers, an explosion came from her right. Dealing with the right portion of undead was Sesshomaru. At first glance it appeared he had taken out a quarter of that group in one swing, until they began to stand up once more. She glared and turned ahead. Flame touched the blade of her naginata and with a battle cry she struck at any soldier within reach. Her blade cut and burned many as she made her way through the swarm. Her new friends surrounded her, doing their own part. Through the battle, Miho kept close to Rin. The little girl had no business being there. Even though jaken had his staff, her was not the best guardian at a time like this. Her mind briefly flashed to Inuyasha, but forced the thought away. He was not the same child as before.

Rain continued to fall as explosion after explosion, and flame after flame coursed through the bodies of the dead. Another explosion sounded and Miho pasued long enough to see another sword go flying. She looked at it in confusion. It landed near where she had left rin. The small girl lept from the safety of Ah-Un's back and ran towards it.

"Rin, no!" Miho shouted and reached forward, only to be grabbed by the dead. She let her arm erupt in flames as dead soldiers cornered rin. A flash of light all but blinded her and when she looked, Kagome was with her. Miho fought and struggled to get past the dead soldiers, but the rain exhausted her, extinguishing her fire quickly. She swung at the dead near her as she watched an ogre pick up Rin and Kagome. "Kagome! Rin!" She cried out as she continued to fight. Miho fought desperately but the rain would not let up.

Her two friends disappeared out of sight. She began to panic and swing wildly. A white blur passed her vision, and in the distance, she saw sesshomaru barreling through the dead, killing them as he went in pursuit of Kagome and Rin. Miho was startled and confused. Once more he rushes to rin's aid. Rin was nothing more than a human girl, no one of consequence to the demon Sesshomaru. And yet he ignored the ongoing battle to persue her captor. Who was she to him? Had he really changed from the Sesshomaru she knew?

Miho was ripped out of her thoughts when a searing pain spread across her back. The pain was enough to paralyze her as the miasma from the dead seeped into her wounds. She dropped to her knees. The warmth of her fire was being oppressed by the cold of death.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango cried as her weapon slced through the dead soldiers surrounding Miho. "Miho! Are you alright?" She asked as she caught her weapon and helped her up. Miho nodded and used her naginata to support her. They were swarmed once more and they fought back. "We need to get to Inuyasha, he needs our help."

"Lead the way!" She ordered and followed Sango onto Kirara. They found him surrounded by undead soldiers. Miho let herself fall from the large cat and willed out as much fire as she could manage, clearing the dead nearest to him. "We're here, little boy."

"This is non of your business, stay out of it!" He shouted at them.

"You're right, it is none of our business." Sango shouted back as they all fended off the dead. "But friends stick together, no matter what!" Inuyasha looked at them all. He was surrounded by friends, family, comrades. Together they could accomplish anything. They could do this.

"Fine. It's your life." He said to them before facing the dead. Miho ust stared at the back of his head but chuckled to herself before fighting more soldiers. Stubborn idiot was going to get them all killed. Her back ached and stung. The cold rain seeped into her infected wounds and made it difficult to move as well as previously. She followed her friends up the steps to the front gate. She threw fire behind her, trying to help thin out the numbers. Poor shippo shook from exhaustion. Kirara shifted back to her small form. Everyone was exhausted. Sango was knocked down. Miho swung her naginata at attacking sodliers and helped her up. They regathered near the front gate, Miho and Sango trying to support each other.

"Inuyasha, you go find Kagome." Miroku instructed. "I'll take care of the rest with my wind tunnel." Inuyasha looked at him, understanding the risk his friend was taking. "Get moving!" Sango begged him not too, rushing to his side. Miho leaned against her naginata as sango rejoined them. She put a hand on the other woman's shoulder in comfort. The dead were sucked into his hand and Miho bit her lip in worry. All of a sudden, he closed his hand. Sango rushed and caught him.

"Hang on, Miroku. Don't die on me." She told him. Miho saw his hand. It almost looked as though it were decaying. She wondered if her back looked similar. She could feel the poison burning her skin. She knelt down with her friends and let her naginata fade to smoke. She looked behind them into the dark castle. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in there. She could hear off in the distance the destruction. After a while, there was an eerie silence before the ground began to shake. Rocks fell around them.

"Get him on the cow!" Miho ordered as she grabbed Miroku's uninjured arm. Sango and she loaded him up onto the cow as Kagome and rin ran out of the palace. Miho grabbed the two of them and pushed them ahead of her, making sure to bring up the rear as they all fled. As they ran down the steps, a large structure fell and Miho pushed Kagome once more, making sure Kagome got past. More rocks fell and Miho shouted before covering herself with her arms and crouching.

"Miho!" Kagome shouted in a panic. Totosai grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

"We've got to get out of here, there isn't much time!" He told her as they continued to run. Then, the earth before them began to open.

Miho opened her eyes and pushed the rocks away. She grunted in pain. She was almost crushed by the rocks. The debris scrapped at her skin, leaving cuts and bruises. Her wrist throbbed in pain. If her back wasn't searing, she was certain her wrist would hurt more. Miho climbed her way out of the rocks and looked for her friends.

"Shit." She swore to herself. "They must have gone on ahead. I hope they are ok." Miho pushed the thoughts aside and continued on. As she continued on her way, a fierce and cold wind erupted from the ground, blowing through her, freezing her. Her ears were filled with the moaning of the dead. She turned and faced the giant chasm. The wind pushed her, edging her closer. She could hear them calling out to her.

The small group had gathered around Saya, safe for the time being and no longer being called to the abyss. The humans were shaking from the cold while the demons stood watch. Ah-Un began to grunt and dig at the dirt, gaining the attention of everyone in the circle. They followed his gaze to see what on earth had made the calm beast react in the way he had. To everyone's horror, Miho was alone and stumbling towards the edge of the abyss.

"What is she doing" Kagome shouted in surprise.

"I thought you said mortal souls would be consumed!" Miroku shouted at Totosai in confusion and panic as they watched their friend inch closer and closer to the edge.

"Enenra's may be demons, but at the end of the day, they are mortal souls that have been killed by fire, they simply no longer have a physical body in the same way humans do." Totosai explained. "If she isn't stopped, you will lose her forever."

"But we can't leave the circle." Sango exclaimed. Miho continued to walk closer to the edge. Kagome grabbed her bow and took a deep breath before plunging into the cold wind, leaving the safety of the circle. Her friend's protests were drowned by the wind. She ran as fast as she could.

"Miho!" She cried out, trying to catch her friend's attention. "Miho!" She shouted over the wind. Her friend was only a few steps away from the edge. She wasn't going to make it in time. "Miho! Wake up!" Kagome screamed. Miho was one step away and Kagome was a few feet from her, running full force. "Miho!" She screamed as she watched the enenra take a step over the edge. "No!" Kagome screamed as Miho began to fall forward.

But out of no where, the sheath of a sword flew and struck miho on the chest, driving her backwards into kagome's arms. Kagome caught Miho and the sheath, dragging them both away from the edge. Miho sat with her, dazed and confused. The two women looked at the unfamiliar sheath and together looked up to the mountain. Standing there, watching them both, was Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Miho's vision was fuzzy and her body ached. Cold was seeping through her veins as she looked up. In the distance, Sesshomaru stood, staring at her. The world around her blurred but she could still make out Sesshomaru, his white hair flowing, his gold eyes piercing her.

He was pulled out of his reverie when So'unga struck at him. Seshomaru leapt away and countered with his own attack. He was growing sick of the demon. Once he was no longer staring, Miho looked down and saw his sheath in her lap.

 _He threw the sheath?_ She thought to herself. Her head was still fuzzy and she could only feel the throb of pain all over her body. _Why did he do it?_ She was confused. They hated each other. _Did he save her? Why would he do that?_ She vaguely heard noises coming from Kagome as she felt her hands under her arms dragging her to her feet. Miho stumbled into a jog behind Kagome who still held her hand. Dazed from the call of the dead, she clung to what provided her comfort: the warmth of Kagome's kind hand, and the sheath that had struck her heart.

She and Kagome stumbled into the small barrier with the rest of the group and Miho dropped to her knees, shaking from the pain and the cold.

"Miho!" Kagome shouted and placed her hands on her shoulders. She gasped at the warmth and leaned back with a sigh. Miho looked up at the girl.

"Thank you, Kagome." Miho told her as she rested with her hands behind her, the sheath in her lap.

"Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked the group but they were interrupted by blasts coming from the mountain before them. Miho used the sheath to help her stand as she watched the scene. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were striking at the demon, but they were out of rhythm. It was clear they were not working together.

Sesshomaru was engaged with the demon and began building up an attack. Blue lightening struck the ground around them but Inuyasha charged in, trying to shove Sesshomaru out of the way.

"What the hell is he doing?" She hissed to herself.

"That won't work." Saya told them worriedly. "They mustn't attack him separately, or they'll never defeat him!" Miho grit her teeth. Knowing those two, they'd never willingly help each other.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo called out, catching everyone's attention. To Miho's surprise, Kagome left the safety of the barrier for a second time.

"Kagome, come back!" She called out, but Kagome only paused to grab a bow and a quiver of arrows. She then ran up the path leading to a higher point. "What hell is she doing!?" Miho shouted, worried for the human girl, but another blast startled them all and they turned their attention back to the fight. Miho hated this, she hated feeling so useless.

She heard Kagome call out to Inuyasha, begging him to work with Sesshomaru. She heard him refuse. To her surprise, Kagome then called out to Sesshomaru, begging him to work with Inuyasha. She wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Don't listen to her, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out and Miho glared at him and stomped over. "There's no need for you to ally yourself with a half-demon like Inuyasha!" Everyone glared and made to strike him but didn't. Instead, they watched as Miho stomped on him over and over again until he lay flat on the ground. Only then did she stop, but she left her bare foot on him, pinning him down. "Please, Lord Seshomaru, I implore you to join forces with Inuyasha," He mumbled out weakly through his welts.

"You two can be such idiots sometimes!" Kagome shouted over the wind. Miho watched as her glowing arrow flew and struck the demon, providing an opening. Sesshomaru leapt in first while Inuyasha jumped to keep Kagome from falling off the peak. _She needs to be back here where it's safer. He doesn't need to be getting distracted by her vulnerability._

The ground rumbled as the terrain around them shifted again while the hole grew.

"The hole is growing, we're in danger here too!" Saya told them. They needed to finish this fight.

"Dragon Twister!" The demon called out and unleashed the attack. Inuyasha was thrown back and Miho bit her lip in concern. He countered with his backlash wave, driving the dragon twister back up the mountain. It was impressive and showed the demon was weakening. That being said, Sesshomaru wasn't using either swords and Inuyasha's backlash wave only did so much. Miho watched on with the rest of the group, anxious for the ending blow.

Inuyasha had almost been blown off the cliff and Sesshomaru continued to fight without a sword and punched the blade. Miho saw blood fly from his fist. Inuyasha jumped between them and tried to strike but So'unga leapt back into he air.

"I'll send you both to the pits of hell!" He shouted and struck once more. To the surprise of everyone, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha out of the way and took the blow. Miho gasped loudly and covered her mouth as he was engulfed by the dragon twister. It seemed like hours before the attack subsided and the breeze from the blast brought the scent of his blood to her. He was hurt. She could smell his fresh blood dripping from his wounds. But he still stood. She sighed in relief, seeing him still standing, using the sword to help him it seemed.

"It seems to me that Sesshomaru put himself in harms way to protect Inuyasha." Miroku hypothesized and Sango agreed with him. Miho flicked her eyes to them but then back to the fight. It sure as hell looked that way. She gripped the sheath harder as Inuyasha was struck down, only to watch the stubborn boy to get back up. Once more, he struck with the dragon twister. Inuyasha countered with his backlash wave. She looked at Sesshomaru. _Please, do_ _ **something**_ _. End this._ She thought to him. Inuyasha let out another blow that was met with Sesshomaru's.

So'unga was flung into the air and destroyed.

"The cloud's are bing swallowed up!" Shippo pointed out. Miho watched as the darkness swirled and bottlenecked into the pit before them. Inuyasha had jumped and gathered Kagome while Sesshomaru jumped and landed on the edge near them. She watched as the little girl and the imp ran to him in relief. In her heart, she wanted to run and embrace him. However, that would be out of the question. She was startled when she felt something nudge her back. She looked over her shoulder in surprise and saw the two headed dragon looking down at her.

"Ah-Un." She said quietly. Silence filed the air only briefly before the earth began to fall into place. Inuyasha rejoined the group and Kagome pointed to the falling sword that fell into the pit, disappearing forever. But just before it was lost forever, a bright white light blinded them all. She had to look away with the rest of the group. She let her eyes adjust to the light but couldn't help but look when the three demons who were friends of Inuyasha's father called out in confusion. "Master?" Miho looked to the source of the light and saw a man taller than Sesshomaru with his long white hair in a ponytail. He could see the markings on his face and the same golden eyes as the boys. This was the great dog demon, the father she had been hearing about. His voice boomed and echoed as he spoke to his sons. She could hear the pride in his voice as he gave his brief message. Inuyasha called out to his father as the man disappeared and the light. In his place, the pit stood. The rivers had already begun to fall into it, creating waterfalls that cast glowing rainbows. An area of horror and death would soon be overgrown with life.

 _Fitting._ She thought to herself as she looked over the edge. She heard someone approach her and when she turned she saw Sesshomaru standing barely a foot from her. Off in the distance she could hear her little boy growling protectively and almost rolled her eyes. Instead, she looked up at Sesshomaru's golden eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, neither moving or speaking. Miho wasn't even sure she was breathing. How long had it been since he had stood so close to her?

"You have something of mine." He told her, speaking quietly. She blinked in confusion and his eyes flickered to her hands before meeting hers once more. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the sheath in her hands. She fought a blush and handed it to him, meeting his gaze once more. He gently lifted it from her hands and placed the sword in it once more. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before he spoke again. "If you stand in my way again, I will not hesitate to cut you down." His tone had not changed. This was not a threat, it was fact. She glared at him and stepped back, crossing her arms.

"I'd like to see you try." She told him as she glared at him. He did not respond but instead turned on his heel and left. Within seconds, Inuyasha was standing next to her.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked and she shook her head and walked away.

"Nothing."

Im alive im sorry. life happens ya know? anywho please review and lemme know what you think!


End file.
